Las Cuatro Estaciones
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: En una noche como todas, tras una intrusion a la aldea Sakura desaparece. Es buscada por dos semanas, que es la fecha limite que Tsunade ha dado antes de darla como paradero desconocido. Al vencerse el plazo Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi quedan divagando entre que pudo haber pasado con ella. Entonces Tsunade los llama individualmente explicandoles la compleja pista que tiene. SxS NxH
1. Ataque

Era un día calmado como siempre en Konoha. Desde que la guerra ninja había acabado hace casi dos años eso era todo lo que había. Calma.

En un giro de eventos Sasuke había acabado del lado de los buenos una vez más, y ahora estaba ahí sentando con Naruto en un pequeño loca tomando algo en una mesa de afuera. Naruto no podía estar más aburrido ante el silencio de Sasuke, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola colgada en el respaldo de la silla, cerro los ojos, y un poco después los volvió a abrir y vio a Sakura caminando por una calle con una caja entre sus brazos.

Sakura seguía igual que antes, solo que su pelo había vuelto a ser largo y sus rasgos eran un poco más afilados. Se dedicaba más que nada a atender el hospital de Konoha o ayudar a Tsunade con descubrimientos médicos.

-¿Qué hace Sakura?-preguntó Naruto a Sasuke. Él vio lo mismo que su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

-Ha de estar ayudando a Tsunade en algo, o ella misma estará haciendo sus cosas-

-¿No te da curiosidad?-

-No. No son mis asuntos-respondió Sasuke seco y Naruto solo estrello la cabeza en la mesa haciendo sus bebidas salpicar.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó mosqueado Sasuke.

-Que estoy aburrido. Mejor vamos a entrenar o hacer algo más que esto-Sasuke no le respondió, solo le sonrió tenuemente de lado en una señal de un "sí".

La noche era totalmente caliente en Konoha, estaban a mitad del verano y este se hacía notar. Naruto oyó como tocaban fuertemente en su puerta, y tras tratar de ignorarlo por un par de veces, al ver que estos no cesaban se levanto tan solo en boxers a abrir.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieren?-entre abrió la puerta aun adormilado y vio que se trataba de Kakashi y Sasuke, ambos vestidos con sus trajes de jounnin lo que llamó su atención-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Intrusos, acabaron con los guardias de la entrada-explicó Kakashi-Vístete, tenemos que localizarlos y atraparlos-

-¿Y Sakura?-

-Vamos por ella en este momento, pero apúrate- volvió a hablar Kakashi.

Naruto al cabo de tres minutos ya estaba en su uniforme igualmente, los tres yendo camino a casa de Sakura. Pero a medio camino la sensación de tres presencias más hizo que se detuvieran, tres presencias que iban igualmente a casa de Sakura.

-Kakashi-llamó Sasuke, y este asintió.

-Lo sentí Sasuke, hay que proseguir con cautela desde ahora-

Pero antes de que tan siquiera pudieran dar un pasó, se oyó una estruendosa explosión justo camino al departamento de Sakura. Los tres se voltearon a ver y salieron corriendo hacia esa dirección. Cuando llegaron vieron el departamento de su compañera cubierto en fuego, y los que serían vecinos tratando de salir del edificio. En seguida se metieron Kakashi por la puerta principal, Sasuke desde el techo y Naruto fue directo al departamento de Sakura.

Naruto la llamaba desesperado esperando que lo peor no hubiera pasado, fue al baño y no estaba ahí, fue a su closet esperando encontrarla pero solo se encontró con un closet vació, algo que Naruto no entendía. No le presto mucha atención y siguió buscando a Sakura, pero no había ni rastro de ella, solo encontró kunais y shurikens en las paredes y algunas en el piso, y unas marcas de lo que seria sangre. Salió por donde había entrado al notar que el departamento se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Naruto! Y Sakura?-le preguntó Kakashi pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba en el departamento-

-¿No? ¿Habrá salido antes?-

-¿Pero a donde? Estaría aquí o tratando de apagar el incendio-explico Sasuke y Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Había shurikens y marcas de sangre en su departamento, alguien la atacó-

-Los intrusos-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Ya van a apagar esto, y aún así ya sacamos a la demás gente. Hay que encontrar a los intrusos y a Sakura, puede que ellos la tengan. Dispérsense-Kakashi dio la orden y en un puff ya habían desaparecido los tres.

Horas después, ya que había amanecido, estaban Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto en la oficina de Tsunade. Buscaron por toda la noche, rodearon toda la aldea sin cansancio hasta que Tsunade les ordeno que pararan. No importo por donde buscaron, pero no había ni intrusos, y tampoco estaba Sakura.

-La secuestraron Tsunade!-insistía Naruto casi histérico.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, así que cálmate Naruto. Sakura había estado rara toda la semana, algo más pasó ahí, me evito a mi, a Shizune e insistía que tenía cosas que hacer-

-¿No creara que este en planes de cometer una traición? ¿O si?-le preguntó Kakashi y Tsunade negó.

-No, Sakura siempre ha sido alguien fiel a esta aldea y dudo que haya sido algo así. Se metió en algún lio del que no quiso hablar, o fue amenazada. Solo incendiaron su departamento y había marcas de sangre, ahí hubo una pelea antes de que el departamento se encendiera en llamas-

-Y tampoco estaba su ropa, ahora que me acuerdo-comentó Naruto, ganándose la mirada expectante de todos.

-Efectivamente, Sakura ya sabía que estaba en problemas-dijo Tsunade, casi para si.

-¿Cuáles podrían ser?-preguntó Sasuke y esta se quedó con la misma mirada expectante.

-No lo se, ella nunca pareció tener o causar algún problema. Algo que evito decirnos-

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-le preguntó Kakashi y Tsunade suspiro.

-Búsquenla. Si en dos semanas no aparece, veremos a que se procede-


	2. ¿Pero Dónde?

Un mes y medio desde la desaparición de Sakura y aún no había señales de que había pasado. No había un cadáver, no había un rastro, no había amenazas de secuestro. Era como si a Sakura se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Naruto se paseaba por el departamento de Sakura, el cual estaba en restos del incendio. Fotos quemadas, la sala consumida a la mitad. Había vuelto a checar y sus pertenencias no estaban. No entendía que había pasado esa noche, que pudo haber hecho que Sakura huyera, o porque alguien le quería hacer daño.

Tsunade la había declarado perdida en acción con todo su pesar. Ella estaba igual que él y se le notaba en los ojos.

Cansado Naruto salió del departamento, metió sus manos a los bolcillos decidido a irse a su casa y dormir lo que quedaba del día. No dormía mucho últimamente. Oyó la voz de Hinata gritarle y dedico una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Cómo estas?-le preguntó Naruto y Hinata sonrió tímida como siempre.

-Bien. Algo triste por lo de Sakura-

-Todos, me mata pensar que podría estar muerta-

-No, no pensemos eso Naruto, ella es una chica muy fuerte y puede que no nos quisiera involucrar en sus problemas-

-Es lo que no entiendo. Éramos amigos, ella podía confiarnos lo que fuera-

-Pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera, tuvo sus motivos para hacer las cosas así-Naruto asintió y Hinata tomó su mano para darle un poco de apoyo, al final de cuenta, Hinata era su novia y solo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor-A donde ibas?-

-A mi casa. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Puedo irte a hacer algo de comer que te ves muy cansado-

-Eso suena bien-le respondió Naruto gustoso ante la idea-Vamos-

Sasuke se dedicaba a hacer entrenamiento rutinario en la parte trasera de su casa. Ya llevaba un par de horas por lo que se detuvo y decidió sentarse en el pórtico de su jardín a descansar un poco y tomar algo de agua.

Oyó un maullido, y al voltear estaba ese gato negro de ojos azul cristal viéndolo expectante. Sasuke estiro la mano y el pequeño animal se restregó contra la mano de él.

Ese pequeño animal había aparecido hacia vario tiempo. Aún recordaba ese día.

_Sakura y Naruto se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo a llevar unos documentos secretos de los Uchiha que Tsunade prometió darle apenas él pagara por su condena por haber traicionado a la aldea._

_Naruto había tenido una emergencia con Hinata, al parecer la pobre se había desmayado y se había golpeado la cabeza, y sin si quiera disculparse el rubio salió corriendo de ahí hacia donde estaba su novia._

_-Ese Naruto. Nunca cambiara-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida-Nos tocara cargar más-_

_-Tú lleva solo esa caja, yo llevare la que le tocaba a Naruto-le dijo Sasuke tomando ambas cajas, una en cada brazo. Sakura asintió para que ambos empezaran a caminar en silencio._

_Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas en el camino. Sakura más en los pies de Sasuke, ya que ella aún no se aprendía del todo el camino hacia la casa de él._

_De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura, quien tenia la mirada casi baja, pero no de tristeza, una mirada tranquila. Agradecía la madurez que había crecido en ella, ya que ahora podía apreciar el silencio, no como hace unos años que la pelirosa no entendía el significado de la frase "estar callada". Y en el fondo también agradecía que Naruto hubiera ido a otro lado ya que la callada compañía de ella le sentaba bien. Lo tranquilizaba bastante._

_Cuando llegaron Sasuke dejó una caja en el suelo para abrir su casa y dejar pasar a Sakura, y él recoger de nuevo la caja y entrar tras ella, quien amablemente cerró la puerta._

_-¿Dónde dejó la caja, Sasuke?-_

_-En la puerta al final del pasillo. Ese es el estudio-ella volvió a asentir callada y seguida de él entró dejando la caja en un escritorio._

_-Es un lugar grande-le comentó ella admirando la cantidad de libros que había en el lugar._

_-Bastante-le respondió simple como solo él sabia serlo dejando las dos cajas en el mismo lugar que Sakura._

_-Mínimo así tendrás lugar para guardar todo esto-el asintió admirando igualmente el lugar, y al ver que ya no habría respuesta Sakura suspiro-Pero será mejor que te deje solo para que te pongas a acomodar todo esto. Supongo que querrás ojear todo y es algo privado tuyo-_

_-Sí, gracias. Te acompañare a la puerta-se ofreció él. Le hubiera gustado que ella se quedara un poco más, pero ella tenía razón, quería repasar todas aquellas cosas en soledad ya que seria un trago fuerte para él._

_-Bueno, cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme-antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder oyeron un diminuto maullido, haciendo que Sakura empezara a ubicar el sonido, y siguiendo los constantes sonidos descubrieron que venían de debajo del pórtico de Sasuke._

_Ella se agachó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Ella visualizo a un pequeño animal, el cual temblaba, esto le carcomió el corazón a Sakura, estiro su brazo lentamente y con cuidado de no asustar el pequeño gatito. Este se encogió ante la cercanía de Sakura, y ella pudo tomarlo en su mano con delicadeza, apenas era un bebé de no mas de un mes._

_Sakura vio como entre sus manos Sakura tenia un gatito negro, con increíbles ojos azul hielo._

_-Ve Sasuke, es apenas un bebe. Ha de estar perdido o abandonado, tiembla demasiado-_

_-Si quieres podemos darle algo de leche dentro de mi casa-Sasuke no supo porque hizo aquel ofrecimiento. Solo salió de su boca sin antes pasar por su cerebro. Tal vez por la pobre creatura. Tal vez por la cara de ilusión de Sakura al encontrarlo._

_-Si, el pobre ha de estar muerto de hambre-_

_Entraron a la casa y Sasuke sirvió en un pequeño platito leche, y lo puso en el suelo frente al animal, el cual tras olerlo por unos segundos empezó a tomar de este. Tocaron la puerta y Sasuke fue abrir viendo que era un chunnin buscando a Sakura. Que Tsunade la necesitaba en el hospital urgente._

_-Sasuke, cuida del gatito, prometo venir a llevármelo apenas acabe-_

_Él no pudo ni contestar, Sakura ya había desaparecido en segundos de su vista._

Sonrió algo melancólico. Hacia casi dos año de eso y aún el animal seguía rondando por su casa, él se había vuelto su dueño, aún cuando Sakura había ido por el para llevárselo a casa, el gato volvía por sus territorios.

Se preguntó que pasaría con ella en esos momentos, tal vez ya estuviera muerta, era duro pensarlo pero tras casi dos meses sin pistas puede que ya hubiera pasado lo peor, y aunque nadie lo lograra ver, él si estaba siendo invadido por aquellas punzadas, pero trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que aquella era la vida normal de un shinobi, en cualquier momento puedes morir, pero supones que eso no te pasara a ti ni a tus cercanos, o al menos que no les pasara tan pronto. Pero nada ayudaba, pensar en lo peor si le dolía, y ahora tener a ese gato frente a él empeoraba todo un poco. Nada que lo sacara de control como a Naruto, pero él también era humano al final de cuentas.

Apareció un ninja con mascara frente a él asustando al gato que corrió dentro de la casa de Sasuke.

-Tsunade lo necesita en su oficina Uchiha-

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Tocó un par de veces y la voz de Tsunade lo hizo pasar.

-Hasta que llegas, Sasuke-

-Dígame que necesita-le preguntó Sasuke cortante y Tsunade arqueo una ceja. "Tan serio como siempre" pensó ella.

-Al parecer hay rastros de Sakura-fue al grano Tsunade, y ella juro ver un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos-Estuve mandando mensajes a las demás aldeas sobre ella, esperando oír algo-hizo una pausa pero ante la seca mirada de Sasuke decidió que era mejor solo continuar-¿Haz oído alguna vez de las aldeas de las estaciones?-

-¿Las aldeas de las estaciones?-

-Así es, hace mucho, antes de la segunda guerra ninja había cuatro aldeas que cuidaban cuatro templos como vieja tradición que decía que aquellos templos involucraban cuatro grandes poderes, pero ya sabes, siempre dicen eso las leyendas-

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con lo de Sakura?-

-A eso voy, tras la tercera guerra ninja estas cuatro aldeas desparecieron junto con toda su gente. Estuve haciendo una búsqueda sobre la familia de Sakura, para ver si no era algún tipo de venganza familiar, y haciendo unas conexiones descubrí que Sakura era la ultima aldeana de la aldea de la primavera, sus padres llegaron aquí buscando refugio aún siendo un par de adolescentes, y al ser los únicos sobrevivientes el Hokage los recibió sin duda alguna-

-¿Piensa que alguien más sabia eso?-

-Lo más seguro, alguien quiere ir tras lo que pasó con la llave de esos templos, y ella es la única que queda, ella creció con las tradiciones y secretos de estas cuatro aldeas. Alguien se nos adelanto y lo descubrió, y ella sabía esto, y hay una de dos cosas. O es muy tarde y la tienen, o desapareció por el propio bien de este secreto-

-¿Qué quiere que haga?-

-Kakashi esta al tanto, y el personalmente me pidió decirle a Naruto ya que, tú sabes, él esta un poco desanimado con todo esto. Ustedes tres irán a los restos de lo que eran las aldeas de las estaciones y la van a buscar, o buscaran pistas. Si ya la tienen la respuesta esta en esos templos. Partirán mañana temprano-

-Esta bien-Sasuke dio media vuelta para salir pero la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo.

-Tengo una duda, Sasuke… ¿Realmente a ti te importo que desapareciera?-Sasuke se le quedó viendo fijamente por un par de segundos ante esa pregunta, mientras ella lo miraba de la misma fría manera.

-¿A caso es relevante?-

-No, pero después de pasar por tanto, tú nunca demuestras muchas emociones y he puesto en duda esto un par de veces desde el día que ella desapareció sin dejar pistas-

-No tengo porque responder-con esta respuesta el azabache dejó la oficina de Tsunade.

Naruto estaba comiendo mientras Hinata solo lo miraba gustosa, ya que le había costado aprender a hacer por ella misma un buen ramen casero, pero al parecer el estar en su cocina tanto tiempo había dado frutos.

-De verdad que esto te quedo excelente Hinata! Deberías hacerme mas seguido-

-El día que tu quieras, Naruto-

-Sabes, estuve pensando y me armare de algo para ir a buscar a Sakura de nuevo-

-¿Armarte de algo?-

-Si, ya sabes, alguna excusa o alguna idea para poder irme-

-No será necesario Naruto-dijo una voz desde la ventana de la cocina de este. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Kakashi parado en el marco de la ventana.

-¡Podrías tocar!-le grito Naruto casi ahogándose con el ramen-¡Ya nadie respeta mi intimidad!-

-Ya, ya. No seas ruidoso-le dijo Kakashi entrando a su casa-Vengo a darte buenas noticias-

-¿Apareció Sakura?-preguntó Hinata esperanzada, pero Kakashi negó.

-Pero tenemos una pista, saldremos a buscarla una vez más-

El sol estaba saliendo en Konoha, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban en la entrada en uniformes ANBU esperando a Naruto en total silencio, quien no tardo mucho en estar ahí.

-Lo siento! Se me olvidaron un par de cosas y tuve que regresar-les explico Naruto con una mano atrás de su cabeza.

-Eres un ninja nivel ANBU y aún se te olvida empacar cosas. Pareces un primerizo, no se como llegaste a este nivel-le dijo Sasuke con una mano en la frente.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-le preguntó alterado Naruto pero Kakashi interrumpió.

-Los dos aún parecen críos de 13 años-los dos voltearon la cara y Kakashi suspiro cansado. Algunas cosas no cambiaban-Tenemos clara la misión, empezaremos en el lado norte, que es el de la primavera y de ahí rodearemos el lugar-

-Has estado alguna vez ahí Kakashi?-le preguntó Naruto antes de que se pusieran las mascaras.

-Hace mucho, llegue ahí por accidente-

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Esta todo lleno de ruinas, y los climas cambian drásticamente. Conocí el del otoño pero jamás me adentre demasiado para llegar al templo que hay ahí-

-¿Partimos?-preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto de hacer cualquier otra pregunta, la verdad era que tenia un poco de prisa, aunque lo escondiera bien.

El viaje duraba aproximadamente un día entero, así que si optaban por descansar llegarían hasta la tarde del día del siguiente. Cortaron más de la mitad de camino desde primera hora, hasta la noche sin descanso alguno, Sasuke había sugerido que lo mejor era no hacer paradas durante del día, y Kakashi de su lado acepto, y para la sorpresa de ambos Naruto no dijo ni una palabra.

Armaron un campamento cerca de un pequeño pozo de agua. Sasuke se acababa un plato de bolas de arroz mientras que Naruto calentaba un ramen instantáneo.

-Cuéntenos como es la aldea del otoño Kakashi-pidió Naruto interrumpiendo la lectura del que antes era su maestro.

-Veamos… era toda naranja-

-¿Cómo que era toda naranja? Eso nos dice nada Kakashi!-se quejaba energético como siempre.

-Los arboles siempre tienen hojas naranjas, nunca cambian de color. Hay sol pero el aire es frio, muy característico del otoño-

-¿Nunca visito los demás?-

-No, pero en algunas veces oía de los demás pueblos y leía sobre estos. A donde vamos, el pueblo de la primavera es muy fresco, siempre esta cubierto de flores, dicen que el templo de este lugar esta cubierto casi por completo de plantas y flores, dicen que es una atracción hermosa. El del verano es el más normal, a excepción de que hace mucho calor. Al final, el del invierno, ahora es solo arboles secos y tierra árida, pero dicen que cuando los aldeanos vivían, en este siempre nevaba durante todo el año-

-¿Qué habrá hecho que se detuviera?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Es un misterio, solo los aldeanos tenían ese secreto. Pero sin los aldeanos ahí, la nieve ceso-

-Suena a que es un lugar especial ¿No crees Sasuke?-el azabache solo asintió ligeramente. Jamás se le había quitado esa costumbre de ser alguien callado por más que Naruto trató.

-Iré a descansar-dijo Kakashi metiéndose en su carpa dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos.

-Oye, Sasuke… ¿Crees que Sakura si este ahí?-

-No lo se, aunque a decir verdad lo dudo-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-Porque si esta escapando, ir ahí seria muy obvio. Es el primer lugar donde alguien la buscaría-

-Pero ¿Qué tal si hay alguna pista? Puede que a partir de ahí haya un rastro-

-Puede ser, tendremos que averiguarlo-

-Ojala que este bien-ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato acabando con su comida, ambos con su mirada perdida en el fuego. Naruto puso a un lado el embace vacío y pasó su mirada a Sasuke-Oye… ¿A ti de verdad te preocupa?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que le pueda pasar a Sakura… Lleva desaparecida un mes, y puede que ella la este pasando muy mal, y no quiero pensar en lo peor-

-No me preocupa tanto-respondió sin más Sasuke viendo a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de tanto sigues diciendo eso?-le preguntó exasperado Naruto y Sasuke solo se levanto autoritario sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-No tengo razones para preocuparme-

-¿De que hablas? Claro que hay razones para preocuparnos!-dijo el rubio imitando a su compañero levantándose de su lugar.

-Confió en ella-soltó el azabache sorprendiendo aún más a Naruto, y ante lo atónito que lo dejó decidió continuar-Se que cualquier cosa por la que este pasando, ella sabe como arreglárselas bien, si no hubiera podido estoy seguro que nos hubiera dicho, o al menos avisado a Kakashi o a Tsunade, o tal vez el asunto es algo personal de ella, algo que solo ella puede arreglar, y si es el caso la entiendo muy bien, he estado en ese lugar… por eso confió en ella-

-Pero… y si no tuvo tiempo de pedir ayuda? ¿Y si de verdad esta en problemas?-

-Por si no pusiste atención a mis palabras, por eso dije que no me preocupa tanto, jamás dije que no me preocupara del todo-Naruto se le quedó viendo un poco más conforme, aún meditando la respuesta de Sasuke, se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos momentos hasta que Sasuke decidió acabar con ese silencio-Ya apagare el fuego. Mañana partimos temprano y es mejor descansar-

Naruto solo asintió.


	3. Criaturas Mágicas

Le doy las gracias a todo por sus comentarios! Me hace increíblemente feliz saber que les este gustando! Tratare de estar actualizando lo más posible!

Había un cielo azul impecable, y una suave brisa les movía el pelo a los tres mientras a paso lento entraban a la aldea de la primavera. Tal como había dicho Kakashi, estaba cubierta por amplios campos verdes con flores de todos los colores cubriéndolo, pero el lugar estaba desolado, no había ni un alma, ni si quiera se oían las pisadas de algún animal o el cantar de un pájaro, solo oían el suave sonido que hacían las plantas al chocar unas con otras gracias al viento.

Naruto no aguanto la tentación y se quitó la mascara AMBU sintiendo la brisa en su rostro refrescándolo, y a sus nariz llegó la fusión de mil olores que lo hipnotizo.

-Naruto…-llamó Sasuke al notar que él ya no traía la mascara.

-Déjalo Sasuke, aquí no hay nadie, podemos retirarnos la mascara todos-le dijo Kakashi, y este asintió. Ambos se quitaron las mascaras y pasaron por la misma experiencia que Naruto.

-Este lugar es el paraíso-dijo feliz Naruto apresurando su paso-Me siento muy ligero-

-Es normal que te sientas así, Naruto… muchas de las flores aquí son medicinales, eran muy usadas para la aromaterapia antes, en especial para quitar el estrés o el cansancio, como podrán notarlo-

-A decir verdad si, me siento muy descansado-admitió Sasuke inspirando profundo.

-Pero no nos distraigamos, tenemos que avanzar al templo-les recordó Kakashi retomando el paso.

Se fueron adentro cada vez más, y los campos empezaron a llenarse de arboles cargados de diferentes faunas asombrando aún más a los tres ninjas. Tras veinte minutos de estar caminando se toparon con un gran templo de piedra, la cual se veía solo en las escaleras ya que era una escultura cubierto por completo de enredaderas con flores blancas y rosas.

-Este lugar es impresionante-exclamo Naruto-No mentían cuando decían que estaba cubierto de flores-

-Si, es muy hermoso-le respondió Kakashi empezando a subir las escaleras hacía la entrada-Busquemos-

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron los pasos de su maestro entrando al lugar el cual era alumbrado por escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban por hoyos que la arquitectura tenía gracias al paso de los años.

Bajaron y subieron escaleras por al menos, casi media hora, y sin ningún éxito. Kakashi al fondo de uno de los pasillos notó unas escaleras de subida, y se guio hacía ahí. Subieron las escaleras encontrándose con un cuarto completamente alumbrado por un gran nicho que servía como ventana. Se asomaron y pudieron ver toda la expansión de la aldea, hasta que a lo lejos una frontera naranja cortaba el verde paisaje bruscamente.

-Este era el cuarto principal-murmuró Kakashi registrando toda la habitación detalladamente dirigiendo su vista a un bloque de piedra mal colocado y se dirigió hacia este y ante la mirada expectante de sus ex alumnos lo movió encontrándose con lo que era una especie de compartimiento secreto. Ellos no entendían que hacia Kakashi, ya que este pasaba sus manos por aquel hueco en la pared que estaba completamente vacío, pero este luego se volteo con una sonrisa que se distinguía al otro lado de su mascara-¿Saben cual es uno de los problemas de su compañera?-Ambos lo vieron aún más confundidos ante la pregunta-Que se le cae mucho el pelo-les dijo sosteniendo un pequeño pelo rosa entre sus dedos.

-Sakura estuvo aquí!-gritó Naruto-Ella esta bien! Tenias razón teme!-Sasuke solo sonrió complacido.

-Así es, y al parecer se llevó algo importante de aquí-

-Deberíamos apurarnos y seguir a la siguiente aldea. Tal vez ahí haya más pistas-sugirió Sasuke.

-Si, porque esto no me lo explico-

-¿Qué cosa, Kakashi?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Esta es la aldea de donde proviene Sakura. ¿Por qué no se quedo aquí a entrenar? ¿Cuál era su necesidad de irse a otra aldea? Ella no tiene ningún control sobre jutsus de otoño, verano, o invierno… -

-¿Crees que haya gente de las otras aldeas aún?-preguntó Sasuke pero Kakashi negó.

-Es muy improbable, aquí hay un secreto, algo esta pasando y Sakura es la única que lo sabe-

-Hay que continuar-dijo Naruto esperanzado de encontrarla cerca, pero no fue así. El sol se iba metiendo y era mejor acampar y continuar a la mañana siguiente.

Continuaron por la aldea del verano, y seguía sin haber rastro de Sakura, pero tal como en el templo anterior faltaba algo de los comportamientos secretos. Fue el mismo caso con la aldea del otoño.

Los tres estaban cansados y exasperados. Ya no tenían más esperanzas de encontrarla cerca. Llevaban cinco días viajando, recorriendo las aldeas y solo había pocos rastros de ella, más no estaba ella en ningún lugar.

Habían encontrado aguas termales naturales, y decidieron armar un campamento cerca de ahí por ese día. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban dentro mientras que Kakashi se mantenía aún afuera con la vista clavada en un libro, pero esta vez no eran aquellos libros de romance candente que solía leer siempre.

-¿Qué lee Kakashi sensei?- le preguntó Naruto y este desvió un poco su vista del libro para ver a su ex alumno a los ojos.

-Un libro que me dio Tsunade para la misión, que creo me debí de haber dado el tiempo de ojearlo antes de marcharnos-

-¿Por qué? ¿qué dice?-esta vez preguntó Sasuke, increíblemente igual de curioso.

-Al parecer la gente de estas aldeas lograban tomar formas diferentes gracias a sus jutsus-

-¿Diferentes formas?-preguntaron al unísono y Kakashi asintió.

-Así es. Al parecer los de la aldea de la primavera toman forma de ninfas. Se logran escabullir entre el viento y entre los pétalos. Es como aquella misión hace muchos años cuando Zabusa se escondía en la neblina. Es lo mismo aquí. En las noches se delatan más por un intenso brillo, que en el día se confunde con los rayos del sol-les enseño el libro enseñándoles una imagen de una silueta rodeada de aire, ellos la examinaron, y luego Kakashi le dio la vuelta a la pagina-Los de la aldea del verano solían tomar forma de elfos, creaturas capaces de lograr esconderse entre el agua y pastizales verdes como sus coloridos, en verano llueve mucho, lo que hace que igualmente se puedan esconder, los de la aldea del otoño tomaban forma de fénix, eran capaces de esconderse tomando tonalidades cafés y naranjas, tal como le época haciéndolos invisibles al estar entre las hojas o arboles. Ellos en la noche nunca salían, ya que el fénix es un ave de fuego que vive por los rayos del sol, y salir en la noche pasaría igual que las ninfas, sus colores brillantes llamarían mucho la atención. Por ultimo, tenemos a los de la aldea del invierno. Ellos tomaban la forma de hipogrifos-

-¿Hipogrifos?-preguntó Naruto sin entender lo que eso era. Jamás había sido bueno en mitología.

-Hipogrifos es un hibrido, la cabeza, alas, pecho y patas delanteras son como las de un águila, y el resto del cuerpo es como el de un caballo-le explico Sasuke usando tono insultante, como si fuera lo más obvio lo que era un hipogrifo.

-Suena a una creatura horrible-menciono Naruto y Kakashi negó.

-Tiene un cuerpo más armónico que el de un pegaso-le dijo enseñándole la imagen de un hermoso animal de colores blancos con tonalidades plateadas y azules con enormes alas-Ellos lograban volar entre los cielos nevados, viven en las montañas mientras mantengan esa transformación, cuando están en tierras bajas regresan a su figura humana-

-Ósea que Sakura es una bonita ninfa-dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke lo volteaba a ver algo molesto.

-No es una ninfa, sus técnicas hace que puedan lucir como una-

-Lo que no entiendo, es que si eran tan buenos escondiéndose y escabulléndose. ¿Cómo es que los lograron eliminar a todos?-

-Es lo mismo que todos se han preguntado desde hace décadas, Sasuke-

-Entonces pudimos haber pasado junto a Sakura y este se ha de haber escapado-volvió a decir Sasuke y Kakashi suspiro cansado asintiendo.

-Por eso me arrepiento de no haberlo leído antes, pero tengo la esperanza de que Sakura no haya logrado perfeccionar esa técnica aún-

Se cubrieron con capas al llegar al desolado lugar que era la aldea del invierno, tal y como y Kakashi les había contado la aldea era tierra gris y sin vida, arboles sin hojas, y las pocas ramas que habían eran movidas por un helado aire.

Caminaron con sus mascaras y las capuchas de sus capas puestas no dando espacio a que se les reconociera.

Mientras caminaban, los ojos de Sasuke se vagaban de un lado a otro, con un sentimiento dentro que le decía que no estaban solos, pero que tampoco era Sakura aquella presencia, en un segundo vio un rayo entre gris y azul moverse ágilmente a lo lejos.

-Hay alguien aquí-murmuro Sasuke activando el sharingan.

-Lo se, lo he visto igual… vamos-dijo Kakashi y los tres se encaminaron hacía aquel lugar.

-Lo perdí, maldita sea-dijo Sasuke, pero en seguida los tres tuvieron que saltar por varias estalactitas de hielo que se dirigían hacia ellos-Pero… como?-se preguntaba Sasuke desconcertado, ya que la presencia se había esfumado.

Una gran cantidad de nieve fue disparada a su dirección de nuevo y la esquivo, al igual que Naruto. Cuando volvieron al piso los tres en frente tenían a nada más y nada menos que a la creatura mística de la que había hablado Kakashi, igual al de la foto.

-Un… un hipogrifo-dijo Kakashi sorprendido.


	4. La Verdad

-Un… un hipogrifo-dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Pero eso significa que hay gente del invierno viva-dijo Sasuke igual de sorprendido.

-No puede ser eso un hipogrifo!-grito Naruto-Es enorme!

-Lárguense intrusos-habló con una voz profunda proveniente de la creatura.

-Solo estamos buscando a alguien-dijo Kakashi con tono severo-Haruno Sakura-

Al decir esto el hipogrifo fue envuelto en un remolino de nieve dejando ver a un joven como su edad. Piel totalmente blanca, unos ojos plateados y gélidos junto con un pelo azul cielo con tonos grises. Su boca era cubierta por una capa que le llegaba a la cadera, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Pero lo que dijeron más que calmar la curiosidad del desconocido, solo pareció aumentarla. Sus ojos se estrujaron y con un par de movimiento de manos desapareció en un torbellino de nieve.

Volvió a aparecer a las espaldas de Naruto tratando de patearle la cara, pero este se agacho casi a tiempo ya que el pequeño tacón de la bota de aquel chico logró hacerle una raspada en su mejilla.

En un movimiento apareció frente a Sasuke sosteniendo un par de kunais, pero Sasuke con su espada paró los kunais, y empezó a batallar con él. Kakashi se unió a la pelea pero aun así el chico seguía siendo increíblemente rápido.

Naruto lo trato de parar pero se le escurrió de entre las manos, solo pudo tomar su pie por unos segundos haciendo que tropezara y Sasuke aprovecho para patearlo contra un árbol.

Kakashi se acercó contra el cuerpo inmóvil del joven, lo tomo por la capa y lo volvió a estrellar contra el árbol dejándolo inmóvil.

-Queríamos tener una platica amena, pero desde que eso no se puede-comenzó Kakashi sarcástico-¿Sabes algo de Haruno Sakura?-

-¿Ustedes que quieren de ella?-habló por segunda vez, sorprendiendo a los tres. Él sabia donde estaba ella.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-No les diré eso nunca-

-Vi que tu elemento es la nieve… este lugar esta seco. Si no hablas lo quemare en seguida, y tú te veras indefenso-amenazó Sasuke ya sin paciencia.

-Ya déjenlo en paz-habló una voz a sus espaldas. Volearon y vieron a la misma Sakura usando la misma capa que aquel extraño, junto con una falda negra corta a mitad de su muslo y botas que llegaban tres centímetros debajo de la falda. No traía la bandada de Konoha dejando que un flequillo le cubriera mitad de su frente y un poco de su ojo izquierdo-Aquí estoy. ¿Qué quieren?-

Como si hubieran visto una visión, o más bien un fantasma los tres se quedaron pasmados viéndola completamente mudos, lo cual molesto a Sakura ya que tres extraños habían sido capaces de llegar ahí solo buscándola.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar su capa y quitar su mascara dejando ver su rostro sonriente.

-No sabes como te hemos buscado-le dijo Naruto ante la sorpresa de Sakura.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-Con mucha suerte-respondió Kakashi soltando al chico y haciendo el mismo acto que Naruto al igual que Sasuke.

-¿Los cocones?-le preguntó el chico y Sakura se acercó hasta él ayudándolo a pararse.

-Si, eran mi equipo en Konoha-

-Ya veo… Creí que eran los mismo intrusos de antes-

-Tranquilo Kirishi, ellos son de fiar-le dijo Sakura para después voltearse con su equipo-¿Qué los trajo hasta aquí?-

-Sakura…-interrumpió Kirishi-Ten esta platica en el templo. No podemos estar mucho tiempo a la vista.

-Es cierto. Síganos-

Caminaron rápidos y sigilosos entre los arboles secos hasta que se vio el mismo tipo de templo que en las aldeas anteriores y se adentraron. Caminaron por varios pasillos ocultos, era fácil notar que se trataba de un laberinto. Llegaron a unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a unas compuertas en el techo. Kirishi las abrió y un rayo fuerte de luz entró casi segándolos. Cuando subieron se dieron cuenta que estaban en una aldea desierta. Siguieron caminaron un poco más ahora más calmados, y entraron a una gran casa, casi una mansión.

-Con que así se llegaba a las aldeas-murmuro Kakashi.

-Es solo una compuerta especial para emergencia. Para llegar a las aldeas originales hubieran tenido que darle la vuelta a toda la montaña de cada respectiva aldea-les explico tranquilo Kirishi quitándose su capa al igual de Sakura colgándolas junto a la puerta.

-Pónganse cómodos-les pidió Sakura caminando hacia un pasillo, hablándoles de lo más tranquila.

Tras unos minutos ellos habían hecho lo mismo con sus capas, y mascaras que Sakura y Kirishi, y se encontraban los cuatro hombres callados sentados en una pequeña sala. Sakura volvió a aparecer con una charola que tenia una tetera y pequeños vasos.

-Sakura, necesitamos llevarte de vuelta a la aldea-soltó Kakashi de una y Sakura suspiro.

-Lo lamento. No puedo-

-Te tendríamos que llevar a la fuerza-

-Eso no pasara-le respondió esta vez Kirishi.

-Siento ser grosero, pero tú no tienes opinión aquí-le respondió Kakashi con severidad.

-Él tiene razón Kakashi sensei… de verdad lo siento, pero no entiendes las circunstancias. Es demasiado peligroso que regrese-le dijo Sakura.

-Pero porque? ¿Por qué desapareciste así, Sakura? Al menos explícanos-le pidió Naruto dejando su baso de té en la mesa nuevamente.

-Es una larga historia-

-Nosotros no tenemos prisa. No tenemos fecha para regresar a la aldea-le volvió a decir Naruto y ella supo que no tendría escapatoria a eso.

-Esta bien… supongo que si ustedes ya están aquí, sabrán lo que pasó con este lugar-los tres asintieron-Tendré que empezar por el como desapareció tanta gente sin dejar rastro. A ellos se les quito ese chacra especial, se les fue absorbido por medio de un jutsu prohibido, esto los mató, pero como ocurrió dentro de la aldea y no en los campos de los templos nadie nunca vio sus cuerpos, solo se supo que desaparecieron-

-¿Pero por qué hizo eso? ¿Y quien?-preguntó Naruto y tanto Sakura como Kirishi se encogieron de hombros.

-No sabemos el nombre, Kirishi y yo no habíamos nacido en esos tiempos. A mi Kirishi me contó, y el supo por su abuelo que lastimeramente ya falleció igual que mis padres. La razón es que cuando logras juntar todo ese poder, puedes dominar las cuatro estaciones. Esto suena estúpido, pero es realmente un peligro. La persona que la posee logra controlar todos los jutsus incluyendo los prohibidos, nuestras técnicas y transformaciones. Además de que puede dejar a las naciones enteras en un mortal invierno si él lo deseara-Sakura pauso un momento para darle un trago a su té-Esto aún así no se logra hasta que se tengan los cuatro poderes reunidos-

-Trabaja de la misma manera en que si juntaras todos los jinyurikis, tal como Akastuki lo estaba haciendo hace años-dijo Sasuke y Sakura asintió.

-Así es, es lo mismo, pero con otro tipo de poder. Este puede ser tanto destructor como benéfico. Depende como lo uses-le dijo Kirishi.

-¿Pero que hizo que te fueras así-

-Recibí una carta de Kirishi, y me encontré con él una vez en secreto en un bosque cerca de la aldea. Nos conocimos y él me puso al tanto de que lo habían atacado, y que aquella ambición por ese poder estaba de vuelta-

-Logre escapar de aquellos tipos, y desaparecieron de la aldea donde me encontraba escondido, tal como Sakura se escondía en Konoha, supuse que iban tras ella y tuve que correr a su encuentro. Sabía de Sakura porque mi abuelo me había contado de que las otras dos familias que habían sobrevivido eran de la primavera, y no dude en buscarla. Teníamos que correr lejos y refugiarnos-les explico Kirishi manteniéndole la mirada a Kakashi.

-Es por eso que no puedo regresar. Aquí estoy segura, de lo contrario… me atraparan y me quitaran mi chacra, y al hacer esto estarán un paso más cerca y por consecuente yo moriría- con este comentario la sala se quedó en un silencio mortífero. Naruto tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke tenían el ceño fruncido, hasta que la pelirosa volvió a tomar la palabra-Esa noche me atacaron, tal como Kirishi lo había previsto, por eso pude huir esa misma noche sin problemas logrando zafarme de eso-

-Como siempre, si este equipo esta envuelto… una simple misión se convierte en una bomba de tiempo por el bien estar de todas las naciones ninjas-suspiro Kakashi masajeándose la frente-Sabes, Sakura… que hay que encontrar como acabar con esa amenaza, no pueden pasar escondidos por el resto de su vida-

-¿Qué sugiere Kakashi?-le preguntó Sasuke y Kakashi se reclino contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Hoy descansaremos. Mañana volveremos a Konoha sin Sakura, y le informaremos a Tsunade la situación, después de eso tratare de mandar un águila mensajera aquí para que ustedes sepan a que se procederá-

Los tres se quedarían en la casa que ocupaban Kirishi y Sakura por esa noche y en la mañana volverían a partir rumbo a Konoha. Tras la cena Sakura les asigno un cuarto a Kakashi, y Naruto y Sasuke compartirían otro. Les indico que ella dormía al final del pasillo y Kirishi frente al de ellos por cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Sasuke abrió los ojos poco a poco, sentándose en su cama. Se restregó los ojos y vio hacia el reloj de pared que había en el cuarto. Las 2:30 AM. Buscó en la mesa de noche algo de agua pero se dio cuenta que su compañero había acabado con esta.

Cansado, con paso vago bajó las escaleras y rellenó un vaso de agua que se tomó de golpe. Una suave brisa helada se coló haciendo que Sasuke buscara la ventana abierta de la cocina, cuando se acercó para cerrarla logro ver que algo, cerca de ahí, estaba emitiendo mucha luz.

No sabia porque, pero no aviso, solo salió por la puerta trasera del jardín aún en piyama y descalzo. Llegó a él un suave olor relajante que lo hizo seguir su camino.

Se escondió atrás de un árbol al ver que había llegado a un estanque, pero la luz había desaparecido, más en un segundo un brillo se emitió sobre el lago, era blanco con ligeras tonalidades rosas y de nuevo ese olor relajante se esparcía.

Los colores se volvieron más intensos, y aquella masa informe de luz tomó la forma de un cuerpo femenino. La luz se desato dejando ver a una Sakura con el pelo aún más largo, unas orejas más afiladas mientras que de su espalda salían un par de alas de bellas transparentes. Vestía un simple vestido blanco que se ajustaba nada más en la zona de sus pechos, pero lo demás era una caída hasta sus tobillos.

Entonces Sasuke lo entendió, así como el tal Kirishi en un segundo era un hipogrifo, esa era la forma de Sakura. Esa era su transformación a ninfa, y supo que el libro que Kakashi les había enseñado no mentía cuando decía que era peligroso para ellas salir de noche, su brillo era despampanante. Toda ella era como un pedazo de cielo bajado a la tierra.

Él sabía por lo que había leído que las ninfas eran seres de gran belleza, caprichosos pero bondadosos. Y lo creía, ya que frente a él tenía la máxima demostración de belleza, una que jamás había visto. Era un ser tan puro que hipnotizaba, emendando un olor a flores que tranquilizaba todos los sentidos. No podía creer que aquella era Sakura. Más en un segundo, así como apareció, la luz desapareció en un ligero remolino alrededor de Sakura, y esta cayó en su forma normal parándose en el agua, respirando cansada. Se notaba que aún le costaba mantenerse en aquella transformación.

Se quedó un par de minutos más esperando a que Sakura volviera a hacer esa transformación, pero al ver que ella no lo haría más y regresaría a la casa él se apuro a regresar antes y que ella no notara que la había estado espiando como todo un pervertido.

Se metió a su cama y a lo poco escucho los pasos de Sakura, quien trataba de ser cuidadosa pero aún se lograba escuchar tanto como sus ligeras pisadas como su respiración.

Él sonrió recordando lo que acababa de ver, esa noche estaba seguro que soñaría con aquella imagen, y tal vez lo haría por las siguientes noches.


	5. Sentimientos

Naruto fue el ultimo en estar listo, como siempre. Sasuke y él bajaron con todo listo para irse, y se encontraron con la pequeña mesa de la cocina puesta, y el desayuno listo para servirse.

Kakashi quien era el único que estaba sentado en la mesa les sonrió.

-Miren que generosa ha sido Sakura. Vengan a desayunar-

-¿Ella donde esta?-preguntó Naruto.

-Justo aquí-respondió ella entrando a la cocina por la puerta trasera-Estaba acabando de colgar un poco de ropa-

-¿Desde que hora se levantó Kakashi?-le volvió a preguntar Naruto viendo el plato sucio de su ex sensei.

-Oh, desde hace tiempo, Sakura me ofreció enseñarme lo que llevaba dominando de esa técnica de transformación, junto con otras técnicas nuevas y no pude negarme-

-¿De verdad Sakura? Te hubieras esperado! Yo igual quiero ver eso, y estoy seguro que Sasuke también se muere de la curiosidad-animo Naruto y Sakura solo empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Bueno… tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, lo prometo-

-¿Pero por qué, Sakura?-

-Porque son técnicas muy pesadas que apenas esta manejando-le explico Kakashi-Aunque siempre has sido muy buena controlando el chacra, Sakura. Aún con estas técnicas vas muy avanzada-

-Sí, pero son varias y toman tiempo. Además que son más pesadas que otras técnicas normales-

-Solo sigue entrenando mucho-le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Prometo que lo hare-

-¿Pero que esperan ustedes dos? Desayunen que nos tenemos que ir-les ordenó Kakashi y los asintieron para pasar a sentarse en la mesa y que Sakura les sirviera.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde esta Kirishi?-preguntó Naruto y Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Él salió temprano a buscar cosas que ya hacen falta aquí en la casa, volverá todavía en un rato ya que tiene que salir de estas tierras para encontrar un lugar donde vendan todo. Es el único defecto de este lugar-les explico Sakura rascándose la cabeza-No lo pensamos hasta que estuvimos aquí y tuvimos que volver a salir-

-Suenas como una mujer recién casada-se burló Naruto con la boca semi-llena haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

-Naruto, que cosas dices. Claro que no-le reprochó ella.

-Sí, sí. De que tu esposo salió por las compras mientras tú te quedas en casa quejándote que les queda muy lejos todo, y haciendo el desayuno-le insistió él y ella solo se rio un poco-Serás buena esposa Sakura-

-Gracias Naruto-le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa para sentarse a la mesa a hacerles compañía.

Lo que siguió del desayuno fueron solo comentarios de Naruto, en los que algunas veces Kakashi lo corregía y Sakura se reía, mientras que la mente de Sasuke vagaba en lo dicho por Naruto. En realidad si parecía una mujer recién casada, haciendo el desayuno, con un delantal puesto y su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo para cuidar que ningún pelo cayera en la comida. Al igual que su amabilidad y dulzura le daban características únicas necesarias para una excelente madre.

Le recordaba un poco a la suya, le dio un sorbo a su café mientras sus ojos se desviaron a ella, entonces los de ella voltearon a encontrarse con los suyos y le regalo una dulce sonrisa para volver su mirada Naruto y seguirle poniendo atención. Dios la bendijera por tanta paciencia. Y muy en el fondo esperaba a que ella le tuviera paciencia también a él, ya que salir de si mismo y afrontar esos sentimientos era mucho para él, y no tenía idea por donde empezar.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada a Naruto. Hasta él había logrado poner sus sentimientos al aire con Hinata, y ahora llevaban casi un año juntos, mientras el seguía en caminos inciertos sobre como sería la manera correcta de abordar todo aquello.

No podía llegar y ser solamente directo con ella ¿Después de tanto? Sería casi cínico hacer las cosas con tan poco tacto. Tendría que empezar por pasar momentos asolas con ella, lo que significaba que tendría que invitarla a salir o algo así, y seria algo que lo delataría enormemente. Pasó por su mente que ella podría rechazarlo, y no era por ser un creído, pero en los ojos verdes de Sakura cuando lo veía aún se notaba ese ligero brillo al verlo. No como cuando tenían trece años, pero aún así ahí estaba esa chispa, y eso era suficiente para empezar.

-Es hora de irnos entonces-anunció Kakashi levantándose de su lugar sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Este se masajeo las sienes. Sakura estaba en peligro de muerte y el meditando sobre como invitarla a salir. Que inoportuno se había vuelto de repente.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas, y se acomodaron las mascaras listas para ponérselas nada más. Se detuvieron en la puerta listos para despedirse de Sakura.

-Bueno, ya entendiste como salir de aquí verdad, Kakashi Sensei?-

-Si Sakura, tú no te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien. La que se debe cuidar mucho eres tú, estarás sola aquí hasta que Kirishi regrese-

-Lo hare. Es casi imposible que aquí nos encuentren entonces… Tampoco se preocupen por mi-

-Hasta que no acabemos con esto, créeme que no vamos a poder no preocuparnos por ti-le dijo Naruto haciendo que ella sonriera tiernamente y le diera un fuerte abrazo al rubio-Cuídate mucho-

-Tú también-se separó de Naruto regalándose una sonrisa mutuamente. Kakashi se acercó a ella dándole otro abrazo-Trate de avisarme de alguna manera si se pierden-

-Claro que sí-

Kakashi y Sakura se separaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso. Él no tenía ese trato fraternal que Naruto y Kakashi tenían con la chica como para abrazarla, pero ellos la habían abrazado y si él no lo hacía se vería como todo un grosero.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-le habló la chica de repente-yo se que a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas, no tienes que abrazarme-

-Que dices Sakura, el teme si te va abrazar-le dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke contra Sakura-Vamos teme, que tenemos prisa!-

Sasuke algo tensó se inclino hacia Sakura mientras ella se ponía de puntillas gracias a la cabeza y media de altura que él le llevaba a ella. La abrazo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero el nerviosismo no lo dejaba.

-Váyanse con cuidado-le susurró Sakura antes de separarse y el azabache solo asintió.

Se despidieron una ultima vez con un ligero movimiento de mano, después de eso los tres chicos desaparecieron dejándola sola. Ella se apuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro y se recargo en ella.

-Qué difícil sigue siendo tener contacto contigo, Sasuke-

Sakura pasea la mirada por la estancia de la que estaba siendo su nueva cara y suspiro. De repente se sentía tan sola. Cuando estaba en Konoha igualmente vivía sola, pero siempre andaba de aquí en el hospital, en la aldea, siempre estaba con alguien. Ahora estaba en un pueblo fantasma, y las personas que más la hacían sentir viva se habían ido ya… de verdad que quería regresarse con ellos a la aldea, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, podría poner a todos en peligro.

Los extrañaba a todos, y no sabía cuanto se tardaría todo eso en resolver. Ya habían pasado dos meses y apenas había controlado su transformación, le faltaban un par jutsus, para al menos, saberse proteger debidamente.

Se abrazo a si misma recordando los cálidos abrazos de sus compañeros, hasta recibió uno de Sasuke. Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios. Se le había notado a Sasuke en los ojos la incertidumbre sobre que hacer al momento que Naruto y Kakashi la abrazaban. Podía ser alguien muy inteligente y centrado, pero perdía con las cosas más tontas.

Se rió ante este pensamiento y se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos del desayuno tratando de distraer su mente, pero no lo logro. Lo único que logro fue tardarse horas recogiendo todo gracias a que seguía ensimismada con el olor tan varonil y particular que enmendaba el Uchiha por naturaleza.

Los años pasaban y ella seguía perdida en un primer amor que parecía nunca iba a lograr consumir. Se dice que hay cosas que se tardan en llegar, y más cuando es lo que más queremos en el mundo… ya que si es bueno, no va a ser fácil.

Bueno… Sasuke era todo menos fácil, así que supondría que era bueno, pero no sabía ya como proceder con él. Él era un tímpano de hielo en esos temas, por lo que el "como" ganarse su corazón era un total misterio, para Naruto, para Kakashi, y en especial para ella.

Decidió tomar una siesta. Estaba pensando demasiado, y el haberle enseñado tantos jutsus a Kakashi, más el haber limpiado toda la cocina la había dejado totalmente agotada. Se arrastro al sillón de la sala y se tiró ahí sin más.

-...,...

-...,...

-...,.

Dos días después Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi llegaban a Konoha, dirigiéndose directamente al despacho de Tsunade. Sin si quiera tocar, o avisar, los tres aparecieron frente a ella quitándose sus mascaras.

-Se tardaron más de lo que creí. Una semana y media-les dijo Tsunade ojeando unos papeles.

-Investigamos las aldeas a fondo-dijo Kakashi sin más y Tsunade dejó su lectura a un lado.

-Como vienen solos, debo intuir que no hubo éxito encontrándola-

-Todo lo contrario. Sí la encontramos-le respondió Kakashi haciendo que los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Y por que no la trajeron? Mis ordenes eran estrictas-

-Pero las circunstancias dictaron otra cosa-

-Explícate Kakashi-

-Sakura esta siendo perseguida por un desconocido, quiere arrebatarle su chacra por medio de algún jutsu prohibido, lo que causaría que ella muriera, por lo que se ha refugiado en una locación secreta-

Tsunade meditó las palabras de Kakashi por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, tras esto los volvió a abrir dirigiéndoles una mirada seria.

-Necesitamos proceder a algo. Ella tiene que regresar a la aldea, aquí la protegeremos y trataremos de atrapar al responsable de las amenazas-

-Pero Sakura no esta sola… También esta vivo un chico llamado Kirishi, él es de la aldea del invierno. Ambos se están refugiando juntos-

-Los necesitamos a ambos aquí. Se necesita también mandar un mensaje a las aldeas vecinas… ¿Quedaron algo con Sakura?-

-Que estaríamos en contacto, le avisaría como sería mejor proceder-

-Ella no puede estar escondida todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo piensa seguir su vida? Ni Naruto cuando la cuarta guerra ninja se escondió de esa manera. A menos que pretenda mantenerse escondida para siempre, casarse, y tener hijos con aquel tipo, no veo otra manera en que su plan funcione-

-Sakura estaba asustada Tsunade-le explico Naruto-Ella actuó como lo vio más seguro para todos-

-Y justo porque vio lo de Naruto, lo más seguro es que ella no quiere causar algo igual-habló esta vez Sasuke.

-Además que ni si quiera sabemos con quien tratamos, ni que tan poderosos sea-adhirió Kakashi.

-Empecemos desde el principio… Mándenle un mensaje a Sakura, que ella y su acompañante vengan a la aldea de inmediato. Ya que haya hablado con ellos tendremos más claro que hacer… Pueden retirarse-

Los tres salieron a paso lento de ahí. Los tres estaban cansados por el viaje, había sido una larga travesía, que al menos, había salido bien.

-Bueno chicos, iré a mandarle el mensaje a Sakura. Traten de descansar porque esto puede explotar en cualquier segundo-con esto Kakashi desapareció en un puf, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Iras a casa, Sasuke?-le preguntó Naruto y él ladeo ligeramente su cabeza para poner su mano en su cuello masajeándolo.

-Sí, iré a descansar. Tú también deberías tomar la palabra de Kakashi y hacer lo mismo-

-Pues iré a comprar comida porque deje mi casa sin nada-

-Adelante-le dijo Sasuke para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y empezar a caminar tranquilo, pero esta tranquilidad duró poco gracias al rubio.

-HINATA!-gritó eufórico a espaldas de su amigo casi dejándolo sordo, para sentir la ráfaga de aire de Naruto a su lado en el momento que él salió corriendo hacia su novia.

Sasuke vio como Naruto la abrazaba fuertemente, casi asfixiándolo, podía decirlo por la cara de Hinata. Rió levemente ante la imagen de el estúpido de su amigo abochornando a la pobre Hyuga, ella de verdad lo amaba mucho para, aún siendo tan contrarios, llevar casi un año con él.

Naruto la soltó y entrelazo enseguida su mano con la de ella mientras recibía quejas de Ino por llegar tan desprevenidamente, y Kiba apoyándola. El rubio simplemente les sacó la lengua y sin soltar a Hinata se separaron de Ino y Kiba y siguieron por un camino diferente.

-Hola Sasuke-se apresuró Ino a correr hacía él con Kiba y Akamaru siguiéndola-Naruto no me dejó ni preguntarle. ¿Encontraron a Sakura?-le preguntó esperanzada.

-Sí, la encontramos, pero ella llegara a la aldea en un par de días aún-

-¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso! Escuchaste Kiba? Sakura esta bien!-empezó a gritonear Ino histérica colgándosele del cuello a Kiba, quien tuvo que sostenerse de Akamaru para no perder del equilibrio-Gracias Sasuke-

-No hay de que Ino-

Sasuke continuo su camino esperando no encontrarse ya a nadie más. ¿También Ino y Kiba estaban juntos? Ahora que se daba cuenta la gran mayoría de sus compañeros ya andaban emparejados… era normal, tenían 20 años ya, cada quien empezaba a tomar dirección de su vida. Entonces vino a su mente el comentario de Tsunade.

"…_A menos que pretenda mantenerse escondida para siempre, casarse, y tener hijos con aquel tipo…"_

Frunció el seño ligeramente ante la sensación de malestar que le entró al recordar esto. La imagen de Sakura esperando un hijo de aquel Kirishi, y después con un bebé en brazos le disgustaba inmensamente, le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Él jamás había pensando en eso, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que si él no hacía nada, Sakura podría enrollarse con alguien más y hacer su vida aparte. Si algo ella había demostrado en ese tiempo es que ella ya actuaba como una mujer independiente… ya hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, ya no dependía de si él iba o no, o de lo que él dijera, o de lo que pensara de ella.

No… Sakura no acabaría formado una familia con Kirishi. Eso no pasaría. Ni con Kirishi, ni con nadie más. Nadie más que no fuera con él, se dijo Sasuke a si mismo mientras entraba a su casa, ya que si la sola idea causaba tal efecto en él, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si se volvía realidad aquello.

-...,...

-...,...

-...,...

Sakura recibió a Kirishi con una sonrisa ayudándolo a cargar todas las bolsas, para luego ponerse a acomodar todo en las lacenas correspondientes.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-le preguntó Sakura. Kirishi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina cansado y se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre, cansado y largo. Cargar bolsas de mercado durante un día no es lo mas fácil-Sakura se rió ante su comentario, para después servir un vaso de agua y dárselo a Kirishi-Pero… tenemos que hablar de algo-

-¿De que?-le preguntó Sakura.

-Ya no es tan seguro que estemos aquí-

-¿De que hablas?-le preguntó Sakura con la preocupación muy marcada en la cara.


	6. Huida

-Ya no es tan seguro que estemos aquí-declaró Kirishi,

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Sakura con la preocupación muy marcada en la cara.

-Tuve que escabullirme varias veces, me han estado siguiendo más de una vez y apenas me di cuenta. Nos están rastreando Sakura… y no podemos estar aquí sin salir, necesitamos ir por agua y comida, por suplementos médicos. Tendremos que movernos de aquí-

-¿Pero a donde?-

-Donde sea bueno. Tenemos que planear donde y cuando-

En lo que fueron segundos las ventanas de la cocina de rompieron gracias a una fuerte explosión que hubo afuera de la casa, tanto como Kirishi como Sakura lograron cubrirse, pero aún así recibieron un par de cortes por la explosión.

-Muy tarde para eso-dijo Kirishi mirando con preocupación a Sakura-Sube por los pergaminos y tus armas, nos vamos-

Los dos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y tomaron sus maletas, escucharon los pasos entrar a la casa y Sakura se apuró a cerrar su maleta. Kirishi entró al cuarto igual de apurado.

-Por la ventana hacía el techo-le dijo sin preámbulo abriendo la ventana del cuarto.

Salieron por ahí dirigiéndose hacía el techo. Se podía escuchar como la casa era destruida, estuvieron a punto de saltar fuera del techo pero dos personas se pusieron frente a ellos.

-Ahora, ustedes dos nos darán esos pergaminos y vendrán con nosotros-les dijo un hombre musculoso de piel bronceada y pelo negro, y junto a él había otro pero de piel clara con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

-Quítense de nuestro camino-les ordeno Kirishi y los dos hombres rieron.

-Pero cuantas agallas-habló ahora el de ojos amarillos viéndolos burlón-Pero si tiene que ser por la mala, así será.

Los dos extraños se acercaron a gran velocidad, apenas dándoles tiempo a Sakura y Kirishi de bloquear los ataques. De un golpe el hombre bronceado mando a Kirishi fuera del techo. Sakura quiso salir corriendo hacía él, pero el hombre de ojos amarillos la tomó por el brazo y la lanzó dejando que ella se raspara contra el techo y apenas se sostuviera por el borde de este antes de caer al techo. Subió sin mucho esfuerzo encontrándose frente a ese hombre.

-Tu pelea será conmigo-

-Si así es como lo quieres-

Sakura empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sosteniendo un kunai en su mano derecha. Estando en el techo no podía usar su fuerza sobre humana ya que derrumbaría la casa entera y ella se iría para abajo en seguida.

Esquivo dos ataques de rayo, descubriendo que el elemento de aquel tipo era la electricidad, lo que no le daba ventaja, ni desventaja. Estaban empatados.

Ella no tenía los ataques perfeccionados, pero era lo más que tenía. Hizo un par se signos con sus manos rápidamente, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de pétalos, volvió a aparecer a espaldas de aquel tipo y le propino una fuerte patada con el chacra concentrado en su pierna lanzándolo lejos, y con la misma velocidad volvió a aparecer frente de él dándole otra patada, esta vez lanzándolo contra el suelo. Ella cayó parada frente a la zona de impacto.

Más estaba tan concentrada en aquel tipo que no se dio cuenta de un par de shurikens que venían hacía ella, pero una gran pared de hielo se formo frente a ella deteniéndolos, y a continuación atrás de ella apareció Kirishi sosteniéndose el costado.

-Kirishi, estas mal herido!-le dijo Sakura corriendo hacía él.

-Hay más ninjas, y esos dos no tardan en levantarse. Huyamos rápido ¿Puedes con ese jutsu una transportación más?-

-Lo intentare-

Sakura volvió a hacer los mismos signos concentrando todo su chacra, ya que no era solo transportarse ella a un lugar cercano, eran dos e irse lo más lejos posible.

Un remolino de viento y pétalos los rodeo, y volvieron a aparecer en un lugar desconocido del bosque, pero lejos de aquellos tipos ya que se había dejado de sentir su presencia.

-Bien hecho Sakura-se paró Kirishi con mucho esfuerzo. Sakura asintió y pronto su visión se torno negra, cayendo de rodillas, pero Kirishi la pudo parar antes de que cayera por completo-Gastaste demasiado chacra… pero que?-cuando Kirishi se dio cuenta, vio que el hombro de Sakura sangraba, acercó su mano y noto que tenía un cristal enterrado-¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto?-

Kirishi buscó por diez minutos con Sakura en sus brazos hasta que encontró una cueva que le serviría perfectamente como escondite mientras ambos recuperaban sus energías.

Tras dejarla, le quitó en vidrio del hombro y de las pequeñas maletas que traían sacó un par de vendas y le vendó el hombro. Después recogió un poco de leña que encontró en el bosque y predio una pequeña fogata. Pasarían la noche ahí. Tenían que. Los dos estaban heridos y exhaustos. Sakura podría curar las heridas que tenían una vez que despertara y hubiera recuperado su energía.

Kirishi estaba sentado al lado de ella. Suspiro y le acomodo un par de mechones de la cara a la pelirosa.

En el mundo se solía sentir tan solo antes de encontrarla. No es que estuviera enamorado ni nada, pero había perdido a todos después de esa horrible catástrofe en las aldeas, y al tener habilidades tan particulares no había quien podría guiarlo pero al encontrar alguien que pasó por lo mismo que él lo hacía sentir mejor. Le hacía sentir que no estaba solo en toda aquella persecución, y le alegraba que Sakura no estuviera sola tampoco. Ella era maravillosa y alguien así no merecía pasar por el sentimiento de soledad jamás en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormido, no se molestó en apagar el fuego ni nada por el estilo. Él también había gastado mucha energía ese día.

-….

-….

-…..

-…..

Oyó un par de ruidos en el bosque, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una profunda oscuridad.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cueva. A su lado estaba Kirishi dormido. Los ruidos volvieron a hacerse notar. Los reconoció, eran pisadas. Movió un poco a Kirishi, los pasos se acercaban cada vez y él no abría sus ojos. Se desespero y se rindió, Kirishi claramente estaba agotado y no iba abrir sus ojos. Estaba en ella protegerlos pasara lo que pasara. Hizo su brazo para atrás como ademan de levantarse y le dolió considerablemente. Entonces notó las vendas en su hombro. ¿En que momento se lastimó el hombro?.

Sintió los chacras perfectamente gracias a su cercanía. Eran los mismos chacras de aquellos hombres de antes. Trago gordo. Iba a ser una pelea fuerte y esperaba que Kirishi despertara a tiempo para ayudarla.

Escondió su chacra y salió de ahí subiéndose a un árbol de inmediato.

A la cueva se acercaron el mismo par de hombres. El de ojos amarillos y el de piel oscura. Le temblaba la mano ligeramente. No iba a poder con esos hombres, aún estaba cansada. Decidió no hacer nada y esperar que se alejaran, pero al ver que se acercaban a la cueva no tuvo más opción, iban a encontrar a Kirishi y le iban a succionar el chacra.

Hizo un par de signos con las manos. Era eso o estaban fritos.

En un segundo una ráfaga de pétalos salió contra los dos hombres envolviéndolos.

-¿¡Pero que!?-pregunto el de piel morena.

-La chica!-gritó el de ojos amarillos para después recibir de centro en el pecho una patada de Sakura lanzándolo lejos.

El de piel morena trato de darle un golpe torpe gracias a la confusión que los pétalos le causaban, ella lo esquivo y le trató de dar un golpe en el pecho pero este le detuvo la mano, entonces trato con una patada que él igual esquivo pero la obligo a soltarle el puño. Los pétalos se disiparon mientras Sakura se tomaba el hombro. Le dolía mucho.

-Buen comienzo. Pero estas lejos de acabar con nosotros-se oyó decir una voz a la espalda viendo al hombre de ojos amarillos.

-Pero…-trató de decir Sakura, ella le había dado un golpe con el chacra bien concentrado.

-Un par de costillas rotas no me detienen, y no has recuperado ni la mitad de tu chacra. Lastima que esto acabara pronto-

El hombre de piel oscura salió corriendo a ella listo para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella sacó un kunai y empezó a esquivar los golpes tratando de clavarle el kunai sin éxito. Sakura logró tomar el brazo del hombre y lanzarlo a varios metros lejos de ella. Era cierto, su chara era muy reducido.

El hombre de ojos amarillos sacó una catana de su espalda, y ella se vio obligada a sacar otro kunai y a parar la catana como podía. Ambos eran rápido y ella no sabía cuanto duraría.

Logró hacer de nuevo aquel jutsu de transportación y se fue lejos de la cueva, pero no demasiado porque logro ver como ambos hombres se acercaban a ella.

Hizo otros signos y estaba vez los pétalos rodearon sus brazos y los dirigió a ellos. Ellos se detuvieron recibiendo los pétalos dándose cuenta que cortaban como navajas. Se quitaron de ahí apenas pudieron y Sakura tuvo que acabar con el ataque y tratar de escapar, pero aquel hombre de piel morena le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándola contra un árbol.

Ella aún no controlaba aquellos jutsus y succionaban su chacra a gran medida, pero era lo más eficiente que tenía en ese momento.

El hombre de ojos amarillos se acercaba a ella con la catana en alto, y con una fuerza que ella desconocía se lanzó hacía arriba esquivándolo, pero el hombre apareció de nuevo frente a ella tirándola con fuerza contra el suelo con otra patada.

Soltó un grito de dolor, el impacto le había empeorado el dolor del hombro, y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo. Rodo antes de que aquel hombre lograra clavarle la catana en el estomago, mientras que el hombre de piel morena la trató de agarrar, ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar un kunai y hacerle un corte profundo en la cara. Él gruño de dolor.

Sakura se paro en sus dos pies lista para correr pero el tipo de ojos amarillos la tomo por el cuello y con la catana le hizo un severo corte en el estomago, y luego volvió a hacer otro formando una cruz sobre la suave piel de ella que empezaba a sangrar.

-Se acabó-le susurro al oído mientras el de piel morena hacia un par de sellos con sus manos y luego ponía una sobre los cortes de la pelirosa.

-Jutsu Oscuro: Obtención de chacra nivel completo-sentenció él.

Sakura pudo sentir como la vida empezaba a dejar su cuerpo. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer. No quería acabar ahí, y así.

Cerró sus ojos resignada, no le quedaba más, ya no tenía nada de fuerza.

No vio, ni sintió cuando dos grandes bloques de hielo golpearon lejos a los dos hombres dejándola caer contra el suelo, mismos bloques que se dejaron caer sobre ellos.

Kirishi tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos notando como sangraba. Sus ojos ya estaban entrecerrados y su piel estaba pálida. En pánico Kirishi la empezó a sacudir pero no recibió respuestas de ella.

"Tengo que llegar a Konoha ya" se dijo mentalmente para salir corriendo a lo más que podía de ahí con Sakura en sus brazos.

-…

-…

-….

Sasuke se levantó de golpe de su cama, completamente agitado y sudando. No se acordaba de cual era el sueño pero no había sido uno muy bueno. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se limpio el sudor con la mano. Tenía un horrible presentimiento que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho. Entonces pensó en Sakura. Llevaba casi cinco días sin saber nada de ella y pensaba en lo peor.

Tomó el reloj de su mesa y notó que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Se recostó de nuevo más se quedo viendo al techo, ese horrible sentimiento no lo abandonaba, trató de acomodarse pero solo rodó inquieto. Cuando volvió a ver el reloj ya eran las cinco con quince minutos de la madrugada. "Que desesperante" se dijo para si mismo mientras decidía que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar de una vez ya que no iba a poder volver a dormir.

-…..,….

-…..,…..

-…..,….

En la entrada de Konoha se pusieron alerta los que cuidaban la puerta al sentir una presencia acercarse, y más a tan raras horas de la madrugada.

Se prepararon para recibir a algún tipo de intruso, pero cuando aquella persona se puso frente a ellos quedaron pasmados.

-Por favor, llamen a Tsunade. Por favor-pidió aquel extraño quien tenía a Sakura Haruno desangrándose en sus brazos.


	7. Protección

Bueno, no puedo agradecer suficiente a todos por sus comentarios. Los que siguen la historia desde el principio, los que la han ido descubierto, lo que sea, todos sus comentarios me dan ganas y ganas de seguir escribiendo porque me pone muy feliz que si les este gustando mi historia!

Pero además les tengo que decir que el sábado me iré por una semana de vacaciones y mi computadora es de escritorio por lo que no podre publicar más hasta regresando, por lo que les dejo este capi hoy, y el viernes antes de irme subiré uno que estoy tratando de hacerlo bastante largo para tratar de compensar que no subiere nada durante una semana.

Gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews y espero seguir leyéndolos durante toda la historia! n_n

-….,….

-…..,….

-…..,…..

-…..,…..

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta de Sasuke. Él quien apenas acababa de desayunar tras haberse bañado. Se quedó pasmado unos segundos. ¿Quién tocaría a esa hora?.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara desesperanzada y sudada de su mejor amigo.

-Que bueno que te encuentro tan listo-le dijo con voz entrecortada Naruto-Llegaron Kirishi y Sakura hace una hora la aldea. Fueron atacados y Sakura esta muy grave en el hospital-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y salió corriendo junto con Naruto de ahí. A eso se debía aquel mal presentimiento, sabia que no podía ser por nada. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Si la perdía… si la perdía seria el final de todo, ella era lo más cercano a su lado humano, era lo que más lo acercaba a sentir, y si ella se iba, y esta vez para siempre, perdería eso para siempre, dudaba volver a encontrar a alguien como ella, a alguien que jamás se rindiera en él. No quería perderla, todos menos eso. Primero él que ella.

Llegaron al hospital a lo poco, e ignorando las advertencias de las enfermeras y corrieron hasta urgencias donde ya se encontraba Kakashi.

-Hasta que llegan-les dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada preocupada.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?-le preguntó Naruto y Kakashi negó.

-No sé nada aún. Solo se que le diagnosticaron un par de cortes profundos en el abdomen, y otro tipo de heridas. Venía perdiendo mucha sangre y le desellaron el chacra-

-¿Le desellaron el chacra? Eso significa que la atraparon-dijo Sasuke casi para si.

-Así es. Si no hubiera sido por el tal Kirishi ahorita Sakura no estaría contando los minutos. Él llego en mejor estado que Sakura pero aún así lo llevaron a emergencias por igual, estaba agotado el muchacho-

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron estarse callados. Vaya manera de empezar el día…

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,…..

-…,….

Tsunade llevaba aproximadamente casi dos horas tratando a Sakura. Apenas le avisaron de la situación corrió al hospital a curar ella misma a la pelirosa.

Habían logrado parar la hemorragia del estomago, lo cual se había llevado bastante de su tiempo ya que casi lograron cortar órganos vitales, más la suerte estuvo de su lado y no logro a hacer un daño más grave que pudieron controlar al final, ahora estaba su chacra, el cual corría sin control por todo su cuerpo. La habían desequilibrado al dejar aquel jutsu a medias.

Daba gracias a que en su familia se hubieran especializado en técnicas de sellado. Le pidió a todos que se alejaran de ella, y luego de una serie de jutsus, posiciono su mano en el estomago de ella.

Suspiro cansada y dejó ir a los médicos que la habían ayudado. Por ahora Sakura estaría bien. Dio una ultima orden de que Sakura quedaría en observación por unos días, y que necesitaba que escoltaran su habitación a todo momento.

Salió de la sala de urgencias respirando el aire fresco que corría por los pasillos pero en seguida se le abalanzó un rubio.

-¿¡Cómo esta Sakura!?-le preguntó Naruto casi fuera de si. Tsunade lo empujo lejos de ella y vio como también se encontraban Sasuke, y Kakashi ahí.

-Necesita estar en observación-

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó con ella?-le preguntó esta vez Kakashi.

-Tenia dos serios cortes en el abdomen. Es parte de aquel jutsu prohibido para quitarle su chacra, estuve averiguando sobre este y me prepare, y fue justo a tiempo-les explicó y luego su mirada se dirigió a Shizune quien venia con ella con un par de maletas-¿Qué pasó con el otro tipo?-

-Él tenía una herida fuerte en el costado, pero la controlamos. Eso fue lo más grave que le pasó, y bueno, necesitara descanso por igual. Ambos venían con esto-le dijo Shizune dándole las maletas-La que al parecer es de Sakura viene con pergaminos-

-¿Pergaminos?-le preguntó Tsunade y Shizune asintió-Llévalo a mi oficina, los checare apenas este ahí-

-Si Tsunade-Shizune despareció con esto y la rubia devolvió su vista a los tres ninjas.

-¿Podemos verla?-le preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió ligeramente.

-De hecho no debería dejarlos, pero les pediré una misión, aunque va a ser más un favor. Síganme-

Los tres siguieron a Tsunade a través de lo que eran las salas de urgencias hasta que pararon en el ultimo cuarto del pasillo.

-Entren-

Los tres obedecieron, y al entrar pudieron sentir algo dentro de ellos detenerse al ver a su compañera en ese estado. Tenía vendado uno de los hombros, y parte de su muñeca izquierda. Tenía también vendado el cuello, una mascarilla de gas se posaba en su rostro, mientras lo que era la piel expuesta se podía apreciar uno que otro raspón o moretón que se empezaban a hacer notar.

-¿Qué le pasó en el resto del cuerpo? Creí que solo había sido una herida en el abdomen-habló Kakashi y Tsunade se acercó a la camilla.

-Fue atacada, tanto su muñeca como su otro brazo estuvieron a punto de sufrir esguinces, y cuando despierte en lo que es la espalda tendrá fuerte dolor muscular, fue claramente azotada con fuerza. Lo que es el hombro tenía una profunda herida, y en el cuello tenía grandes marcas, necesite vendarlo junto con otras pomadas para que no le duela a la hora de mover la cabeza-

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál será el favor que nos pedirá?-volvió a hablar Kakashi ya que los otros dos seguían sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-Lo que serán Naruto y Sasuke escoltaran la habitación de Sakura. Se turnaran, o como quieran pero necesitamos que ella este protegida a toda costa y a todas horas hasta que ella este mejor. Habrá más ninjas alrededor vigilando, pero necesito personas en la habitación por si las cosas salen peor. Tu Kakashi, interroga al tipo que llegó con Sakura. Su daño es mucho menor y no tardara en despertar-

-Entendido-

Tsunade y Kakashi salieron de la habitación dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos en el cuarto. Los dos tenían sus ojos clavados en la cama donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Saldrá de esta-dijo Naruto no muy convencido, pero aún así tratando. La verdad es que le aterraba el estado de su compañera. Se acercó a paso lento hasta la cama de ella para acomodarle un poco el pelo-Ella es fuerte, ella siempre ha podido salir adelante… siempre-

Naruto bajo la cabeza mientras esas ultimas palabras salían con una voz rota. Con la manga de su chamarra se restregó los ojos y Sasuke entendió que el rubio no había podido contener las lagrimas. Él estaba igual de asustado que su compañero, pero su postura era más fría. Quería llorar, más no podía. No recordaba ya la ultima vez que había llorado, eso era algo que no se le daba bien pero si sabía que si Sakura no salía de esa entonces estaría en la misma condición que Naruto.

-Confiemos en ella-le dijo Sasuke haciendo que los ojos azules de su amigo se abrieran de par en par viéndolo por unos segundos, después si mirada se desvió y se suavizo recordando que el azabache ya le había mencionado esas palabras hace unas semanas.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que, por mientras estaremos aquí cuidándola, que mejor escoltas que nosotros-Naruto le sonrió, y Sasuke le devolvió un pequeño gesto que casi logro formar una media sonrisa, aunque muy forzada.

-Tú toma el turno de día-le volvió a decir Sasuke-Yo tomare los turnos nocturnos-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Sí. No suelo dormir mucho de todas maneras-

-Esta bien entonces-

Sasuke y Naruto se asintieron mutuamente llegando a un acuerdo. Él Uchiha salió de ahí guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Le había mentido a Naruto, generalmente él lograba tener un sueño excelente, pero sabiendo como estaban las cosas y que Sakura estaba al borde de la muerte, estaba completamente seguro que no lograría conciliar ni dos minutos el sueño, y se sentiría mucho mejor estando ahí a esas horas, ya que regularmente cualquier ataque, si se quería hacer sorpresa, sería en la noche y él estaría ahí.

Por otro lado, en ese momento tenía bastante sueño, iría a casa a dormir un poco más tranquilo de saber que Naruto estaba ahí y esperar a que llegara la noche para ir a tomar su turno.

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,…..

-…,….

Kirishi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sentía su cuerpo devastado, se encontró con un techo blanco el que vio confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué hacía ahí? Entonces recordó y se sentó en la cama con velocidad.

"Sakura!".

-Tranquilo Kirishi, Sakura esta bien. En un estado delicado pero bien-le dijo una voz desde la esquina de la habitación. Dirigió su mirada y vio a Kakashi ahí-Recuéstate de nuevo que necesitamos hablar-

-¿De que necesitamos hablar?-

-Cuéntame que pasó exactamente, y que son los pergaminos que trajeron con ustedes-Kirishi regresó a meterse a la cama, y se acomodo. Su mirada pasó a la ventana por unos segundos. Sakura estaba bien, y él era de confianza según todo lo que le había contado de ellos.

-Regrese de la aldea con todo lo que tenía que comprar, ya había notado que me estaban siguiendo desde la aldea, y no importa cuantas veces trate de perderlos, no pude hasta acercándome a mis tierras. Le comenté esto a Sakura y que teníamos que movernos de ahí, pero apenas se lo dije explotaron el jardín y apenas nos dio tiempo de correr con los pergaminos, igual tuvimos que batallar con ellos. A mi me hirieron el costado y Sakura tuvo que utilizar aquella transportación pero excedió su nivel de chacra y se desmallo. La lleve a una cueva donde pudiéramos descansar, y a lo poco yo quede dormido, cuando desperté ella ya no estaba ahí y logre oír unas voces no muy lejos, y luego escuche uno de sus gritos y salí corriendo, y estaban a mitad del ritual, apenas llegue a impedirlo-esto ultimo Kirishi lo dijo estrujando las sabanas entre sus manos, era obvio que estimaba mucho a Sakura.

-Pero lograste salvarla-trató de confortarlo Kakashi-Ella esta aquí con cuidados gracias a ti-Kirishi no le dijo nada, solo asintió ligeramente-Pero ahora. ¿Qué son los pergaminos que traen?-

-Son los pergaminos de todas las técnicas secretas de cada aldea. En cada uno de ellos viene como manejar las estaciones a tu favor, en las épocas cuando las aldeas estaban bien solo los altos mandos y sacerdotes tenían acceso a ellas ya que ellos eran los que se encargarían de mantener el equilibrio de las estaciones en cada aldea-

-Si es el caso… ¿Por qué solo tu aldea se marchito?-

-No es que los sacerdotes hicieran que la estación durara, lo que ellos hacían era resguardar el núcleo de las aldeas para que la estación siguiera. Si su núcleo fuera destruido entonces todas las demás estarían en el mismo estado que la mía,

-A tu aldea le destruyeron el núcleo…-

-Así es, y las técnicas secretas son como las que cada nación o aldea tiene, pero se especializan en ciertas cosas, y dicen como funciona el núcleo, si cayera en manos de aquellos tipos se llevarían también el poder del núcleo ya que esas técnicas secretas pueden ayudar tanto a revivirlo como a destruirlo-

-Es por eso que Sakura y tú se quedaron en las tierras del invierno. Querían reconstruir el núcleo- dedujo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Kirishi.

-Si… Me gustaría ver a mi aldea como solía ser-

-Lo entiendo, pero por ahora te volverás un ninja aquí en Konoha por mientras. Ya se vio que tú y Sakura solos no pueden contra ellos, al menos no por ahora. Se quedaran aquí por el tiempo que sea necesario. Entrenaran y harán pequeñas misiones dentro de la aldea, además que tu recuperación durara mucho menos que la de Sakura, y ella no podrá irse hasta que este completamente sana-

-¿Dónde se supone que viviré?-

-Se te dará un piso en algún lugar de la aldea, de eso no te preocupes. Claro, esto a cambio de tu lealtad-

-¿Sakura y yo estaremos bien protegidos?-

-Mejor que nunca-

-Entonces acepto-

-Una ultima pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Usaste tu transformación para llegar aquí más rápido?-

-Sí-

-¿Te rastrearon?-

-Creo que no, estaba preocupado y no me fije mucho-

-Me puedes describir como eran los que los atacaron-

-Uno era muy alto, con piel oscura. Muy musculoso. El otro era estatura normal pero con unos raros ojos amarillos, y pelo castaño-

-¿Es todo?-

-Así es…-

-Esta bien, gracias Kirishi-

Con esto Kakashi salió de la habitación algo preocupado. Tenía que hablar con Tsunade de inmediato.

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,…..

-…,….

La noche cayó y Sasuke ya iba camino a la nueva habitación de Sakura, ya que la habían transferido en lo que llevaba el día.

Entró al cuarto y vio a Naruto sentado en una silla viendo a la pelirosa. En su mano colgaba lo que era una revista. Le sorprendía que aunque fuera algo así, su amigo hubiera estado leyendo.

-Sasuke llegaste!-

-Sí, así que si quieres puedes irte ya-

-Sí, que cenare en casa de Hinata hoy y tengo que ir a bañarme-le aviso el rubio con una gran sonrisa-Sakura esta mucho más estable según Tsunade, que si pasa la noche igual entonces su recuperación va mejor de lo pensado-

-Me alegro-le contesto Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa. Le sorprendía que rápido recuperaba esa alegría el rubio-

-Pero te dejo teme! Cuídala bien-

Naruto salió corriendo de ahí, aún cuando las enfermeras le decían que no lo hiciera, tenía que estar en casa de Hinata puntual. Habían sido pocas las veces que había visto al padre de ella, o había comido en su casa, por lo que la ocasión meritaba el esfuerzo.

Llegó a su departamento y se baño más rápido que un rayo, luego busco algo un poco más casual que usar. No podía ver a su suegro vestido con lo de siempre, así que opto por unos pantalones casuales negros, y una camisa azul marina, le agradecía a Sakura ya que ella lo había convencido de comprar ropa un poco más formal que solo la típica ropa que usaba para girar por la aldea. Se coloco los típicos zapatos y una chamarra igual negra encima. Salió de ahí un poco más tranquilo al saber que aún tenia quince minutos para llegar a casa de su novia.

Tocó suavemente, y no tardo en aparecer la cara de Hinata al abrir la puerta.

-Llegas puntual Naruto-le dijo con una suave sonrisa-Me alegro. Vamos a mi sala que mi padre ya esta ahí-

-Claro vamos-ella lo guio, y Naruto se puso tenso como siempre al encontrarse la dura expresión de su suegro-Buenas noches Señor Hiashi-

-Buenas Noches Uzumaki-le respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre-Siéntate por favor-

-Si, si-murmuro Naruto para caminar y sentarse en uno de los pequeños cojines del suelo.

Las platicas con el padre de Hinata siempre resultaban un poco incomodas para Naruto, ya que no iba más allá de preguntar como iba su nivel de vida y que le podía prometer a su primogénita.

Esto ponía nervioso a ambos, ya que aún no habían hablado de planes de boda, o algo parecido. Claro que querían casarse, pero aún no, mas la presión de Hiashi siempre lograba hacerlos temblar sobre el tema, y sentirse menos seguros sobre tomar ese paso, y aunque Hinata no lo dijera, en el fondo le molestaba aquella actitud de su padre. Si su padre seguía así, Naruto podría tardarse años en proponerle matrimonio, lo cual era su más grande sueño.

Hablaría con él. Pronto. Se dijo a si misma mientras retomaba el hilo de la conversación que ahora Hanabi y él mantenían.

-Oye…-le habló Naruto a Hinata antes de salir de la casa de esta. La cena había acabado antes gracias a que Hiashi empezó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Al final de la cena estuviste más callada de lo normal ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Qué…? No, no, por supuesto que no. Yo solo, ya sabes, me metí un poco en mis pensamientos pero nada en especial lo juro-trató de explicar Hinata nerviosa. El rubio había visto a través de ella completamente.

-Si, seguro. Lo que tú digas-le dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa para después jalarla por su pequeña cintura y darle un beso en la frente-Mañana en la tarde cuando acabe mi turno con Sakura nos vemos ¿Te parece?-Hinata solo asintió con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Cuánto crees que ella tarde en despertar?-

-Todo dependerá, pero no te preocupes, que para apenas llevar un día ahí mejoro muchísimo-

-Es bueno oír eso-

-Lo sé, pero mejor me iré. No quiero molestar a tu papá-Naruto se agacho y deposito otro suave beso en los labios de Hinata, se sonrieron tiernamente y el rubio salió al fin de la casa.

Hinata se recostó contra la puerta cerrada y se tocó ligeramente los labios aún con esa sonrisa. Estaba más que enamorada.


	8. Conmigo

Bueno chicos, de nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews como siempre!

Los voy a extrañar a todos :'(

Habrá nuevo capi el 31 de marzo, o el 1 de abril. Prometo que seré puntual.

-…..,…

-…..,…..

-…..,…..

-…,…

-….,…..

Habían pasado cinco días y Sakura seguía inconsciente y Sasuke se empezaba a impacientar, algo raro en él, pero le preocupaba mucho esto. Kakashi ya había empezado guardia con ellos así Naruto podía cumplir más con Hinata y a él no le tocaba pasar hasta el amanecer ahí, aunque no le molestaba. En los mejores de los casos llegaba a su casa a tomar una siesta, si es que tenía suerte. Estaba seguro que tendría unas ojeras magnificas para ese momento.

Vio el reloj de la pared que indicaban las 4 de la mañana. Kakashi llegaría en un par de horas ya. Suspiro y abrió la ventana del cuarto, estaban a mitad del verano y la habitación estaba extremadamente calienta. Daba gracias que Sakura ya no estuviera en observaciones porque en esas habitaciones no hay forma que entre ningún tipo de corriente. Se sentó en el borde con una pierna colgando por el precipicio.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido con la mirada perdida en todo el paisaje. Checando por un lado, verificando el otro. Asegurándose que no hubiera ningún tipo de movimiento extraño. Vio como varios pacientes ya empezaban a levantarse, y prendían las luces de sus cuartos al estar aún oscuro afuera.

Cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana. Tal vez ese día iba a ser uno de esos donde llegara a dormir a su casa.

Decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la ventana, ya que si lo veían probablemente lo regañarían. Volvió a ver el reloj y ya eran las cinco y media. Ni se había dado cuenta, Kakashi estaría ahí en poco tiempo.

Se acercó a la cama de Sakura y con un dedo trazó una línea en la frente de esta quitando uno que otro mechón. Ya había recuperado color y al menos las heridas superficiales ya habían sanado lo suficiente, pero ella seguía delicada aún. Él se había dedicado a cuidarla exageradamente en esos días. Nadie sabía pero aún cuando no era su turno se daba sus vueltas por el hospital para cerciorarse de que nada raro pasara. En el estado de ella si lograban tomarla ya no habría vuelta atrás y le calaba los huesos la idea de volver a pasar por algo como perder a alguien tan importante.

Suspiro para sus adentros mientras jugaba con un pequeño mechón de pelo de ella. ¿Cuándo tiempo más pasaría cuidándola en la oscuridad? Pretendiendo que no entre ellos no hay nada. Quería protegerla siempre, pero al estar tan separados era difícil, y no delatarse lo era aún más y ya estaba harto de tener que vivir asegurando el bien de ella desde las sombras.

Entonces un movimiento en los parpados de ella le robo la respiración. ¿Podría ser?

Lentamente se inclinó hacia ella para susurrar a su oído.

-Sakura, despierta-empezó a moverla ligeramente-Vamos Sakura, ya es hora de levantarse-siguió con este movimiento al ver que los parpados de ella se apretaban ligeramente. "Si, si, vamos" pensó esperanzado-Sakura, eres muy floja, levántate ya-

Entonces pasó lo que llevaba esperando casi por una semana, un brillo verde se empezó a asomar, y él sonrió ampliamente. Algo que no le había pasado hace años, el alivio que sentía era enorme. Ella logró abrir los ojos por completo y volteo a ver a Sasuke visualizándolo poco a poco.

-Sasuke…-susurró con una voz abatida-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con aquellos tipos?-

-Todo esta bien Sakura, Kirishi te salvó a tiempo, llevas una semana inconsciente en el hospital de Konoha-

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-

-Cuidándote-

-¿Cuidándome?-

-Sí. A Tsunade le daba miedo que los que te atacaron regresaran por ustedes y has estado escoltada entre Naruto, Kakashi y yo-

-Tienes muchas ojeras-le comento tratando de sonar divertida más el cansancio que tenía no se lo permitió.

-Me ha tocado el turno nocturno-

-Gracias-le susurró para dirigir su mirada al techo. Sasuke decidió a aventurarse y se sentó a su lado en un pequeño espacio de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Cansada y adolorida. Me duele el abdomen, o más bien todo el cuerpo-

-Te hicieron dos heridas profundas ahí y aún no acaban de sanar. Al menos tus brazos ya sanaron-

-¿Qué tenía en los brazos?-

-Un profundo corte en un hombro, y casi te esguinces ambos brazos-

-Eso hubiera sido mucho problema-

-Bastante-le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa, que Sakura con todas sus ganas le devolvió. ¿Qué tan raro era tener al mismo Uchiha sentado a su lado sonriéndole? La respuesta era una en un millón-Tendría que llamar a las enfermeras para que te chequen ya que al fin despertaste-

-Aún no las llames, se pondrían como locas a checarme, llegaría Tsunade, y te tendrías que ir. Mejor espera-

-Mi turno acaba en diez minutos aún así-

-Que sean diez minutos más de paz entonces-le dijo Sakura recargando su cabeza en lo que podía del costado del azabache, quien no se negó y pasó su brazo por encima de la cabeza de esta recargando su mano suavemente en el hombro de ella.

-Como gustes-le susurró. A lo poco notó como los ojos de la pelirosa empezaban a cerrarse y con un ligero movimiento detuvo esto-Hey, no te duermas de nuevo-

-Estoy cansada-le dijo Sakura con una ligera risa.

-Pero necesitan checarte, así saldrás más rápido de aquí-

-Pero quiero dormir-

-Después de que te chequen-

-Pareces mi papá-

-Con que ya despertaste-habló una voz en la puerta tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa, en especial al azabache a quien se le borro la sonrisa tonta que traía y se levanto de la cama.

-Buenas días Kakashi sensei-le dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero como me tocaba mi turno y nadie me aviso que ya estabas despierta-se trató de excusar Kakashi fingiendo que realmente lo lamentaba, cuando no. Esa escena de sus alumnos quedaría muy bien marcada.

-Es mejor que le avisemos a las enfermeras-dijo Sasuke caminando hacía la salida del cuarto.

-Si, ve Sasuke por favor-le dijo Kakashi.

-…..,…

-…,…

-…,…

-…,…

Sasuke y Kakashi esperaban afuera del cuarto de Sakura. Sasuke tenía la cabeza un poco gacha mientras Kakashi sonreía complacido.

-Con que justo en tu turno despertó Sakura. Que suerte ¿no crees?-le empezó a decir Kakashi más Sasuke no respondió porque bien sabía a donde iba su ex maestro-Ella se sentía bien cuando se levanto ¿No es así?-más siguió sin recibir respuesta-Vamos Sasuke, respóndeme algo-

-¿Qué quiere Kakashi?-le preguntó ya con una pequeña venda palpitando en su frente.

-Solo quiero saber el estado de los que eran mis alumnos-

-¿El estado? Claro…-le respondió Sasuke irónico.

-Por supuesto ¿Sabes lo bien que te hará que al fin le digas a Sakura que la quieres? Sacaras un peso de tu alma-con este comentario los colores se le subieron a la cara al Uchiha, por lo que tuvo que voltear la cara-Ves Sasuke, quieres decírselo. ¿Hiciste algún movimiento? ¿Algo importante?-

-No sea metiche-

-Los vi muy juntos, y sonriéndose muy tiernamente-

-No-

-¿No que, Sasuke?-

-No hice ningún movimiento-

-Podrás ser talentoso en muchas cosas pero te fallan tanto las relaciones personales-

-Esta hospitalizada-

-Y es el momento perfecto para demostrarle que te importa ¿No lo ves? Eres tan lento. A menos que empieces a hacer algo, alguien más te la quitara, ella se ha vuelto en una muchacha bastante atractiva-

Sasuke le iba a responder algo molesto por los comentarios que atacaban su vida amorosa, pero llegó Shizune con una sonrisa interrumpiéndolos.

-Puedes pasar a ver a Sakura-les anuncio para guiarlos hacía el cuarto de Sakura-Aquí están Lady Tsunade-

-¿No ha llegado Naruto?-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Se nos olvido avisarle, pero tiene turno en la noche y ya se enterara entonces-dijo Kakashi despreocupado, a lo que luego dirigió con su único ojo una mirada picara, la cual aterro a Sasuke-Hablando de turnos. Tengo que hacer algo importante por lo que Sasuke tendrá que tomar mi turno por la tarde-

-Si supongo que esta bien-dijo Tsunade sin ni si quiera prestar mucha atención-Con que Sakura este siendo cuidada esta bien. Te dejamos a cargo Sasuke-

-Cuídala bien-le dijo Kakashi en voz baja para después salir de la habitación volviendo a dejarlos solos. Sasuke se quedó viendo la puerta, no lo habían dejado ni si quiera protestar, como si esos dos hubieran hecho un complot.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Sakura al ver que es azabache tenía una mala cara.

-Si, todo esta bien-

-Si estas muy cansado puedes irte a tu casa, prometo no decir que no estuviste aquí-

-No, no. Tienes que estar escoltada-suspiro Sasuke resignado yéndose a sentar al sillón de la habitación.

-Si te molesta de verdad no tienes que preocuparte Sasuke…-

-Estate tranquila, no me molesta cuidarte-

-Gracias-le dijo Sakura con otra de sus sonrisas, a lo que él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta de manera discreta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Pensó en las palabras de Kakashi y no pudo evitar sentirse levemente avergonzado, él tenía razón, tenía que empezar a moverse.

-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade sobre tu estado?-le preguntó esta vez él tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

-Pues… que se me darán un par de analgésicos para el dolor muscular, y que puede que en unos tres días me quiten las puntadas del abdomen-

-Vas mejorando-

-Sí, tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido-

-Eres fuerte, lo hubieras hecho de alguna manera u otra-

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y luego desvió su mirada. Se acordaba cuando eran niños. Ella era completamente dependiente de él y Naruto, era un estorbo que apenas podía hacer algo y eso la mantenía bastante triste la mayor parte del tiempo ya que sentía que no importa cuanto se esforzara jamás lograba ser la gran ninja que quería, pero lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir había logrado remover todo en su interior ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado queriendo escuchar esas palabras? Era su sueño que él de alguna manera se sintiera orgulloso de ella, que pensara que ella era más que una molestia.

-Eso significa mucho-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que pienses que soy fuerte-le admito ella dejándolo mudo. Al parecer, sin querer, había hecho algo bien.

-No es más que la verdad-

-Pero mírame, aquí en la camilla, sigo siendo un desastre-

-Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿No crees?-

-Si, así es-

El silencio invadió la habitación después de eso. Sasuke empezó a ver a todos lados tratando de pensar si debía decir algo más o no. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, él no podía lanzarle indirectas hasta que entendiera, él no era así. Tal vez, lo mejor era simplemente ser directo… decirle las cosas tal cual, de una vez, y todo sería mejor y más rápido. Daba igual como ella reaccionara, ella tenía que sentir lo mismo que él, si no Kakashi no lo alentaría tanto.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke seguro de si mismo volteándola a ver, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Seguro seguía agotada.

Suspiro y se recostó en el sillón cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. A lo poco él también cayó profundamente dormido.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos notando que la habitación ya estaba un poco más oscura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Volteo a ver la cama de Sakura y ella no estaba ahí, lo que lo alarmo. No podía ser que mientras él dormía se la hubieran llevado.

Apanicado se levantó del sillón, y oyó como se abría la puerta del baño y Sakura se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de este con una mano en su abdomen. El azabache sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces?-le preguntó mas como un reclamo.

-Perdón, es que te vi dormido y no quise despertarte-

-No hagas eso, creí que te había pasado algo-le regaño acercándose a ella para ayudarla, ya que al dar un paso más ella casi se cae, por lo que la cargo-Ni puedes caminar-

-Pero me siento como una inútil-

-Solo estas en recuperación, y tienes que cuidarte justo por eso-le dijo Sasuke depositándola en la cama con cuidado y volviéndola a tapar con una sabana.

-Si, perdón-

-No pasa nada-Sasuke se inclino hacía ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, cerro los ojos un momento y luego dejando un suave beso en su frente. Se alejo poco a poco, dudoso de que hacer, tal vez ese era el momento-Pero Sakura…-

-Dime Sasuke…-le respondió ella con la voz temblando gracias al detalle que él había tenido.

-Sakura! Despertaste!-grito Naruto al abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa-Me dijeron las enfermeras cuando llegaba! ¿¡Porque no me dijiste apenas despertó teme!? Hubiera venido en seguida!-

-No te avise porque Sakura necesita descansar, pero con tus gritos eso iba a ser imposible-le dijo Sasuke molesto guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos viéndolo de mala gana.

-No, lo que Sakura necesita es alegría para mejorarse, necesita animo-le respondió Naruto posicionándose al otro lado de la cama de la pelirosa-¿No es verdad Sakura? Dile al teme como necesitas energía para estar mejor-

-Necesito un poco de todo yo creo-dijo ella sin querer ponerse de algún lado.

-Todos vendrán a verte pronto ¿Lo sabes? Están muy preocupados por ti, se pondrán felices al ver que ya estas bien-

-Bueno… aún me falta recuperarme un poco pero supongo que eso ya es lo de menos-

Sakura les sonrió a ambos esperando que con eso ya fuera suficiente. Estaba agotada, y la verdad quería descansar.

-…..,…

-…..,…

-…..,…

-…..,…

-…..,…

Había pasado una semana desde que despertó, y como había dicho Naruto había recibido visitas de absolutamente todos sus amigos, llevándole flores, y regalos, animándola a que ya saliera del hospital.

Habían pasado un par de días sin que supiera nada de Kirishi, y eso la tenía algo asustada ya que nadie había tan si quiera mencionado su nombre, para su sorpresa, él apareció un día en su cuarto ayudando su lado izquierdo con una muleta.

Él le explico que aún le dolía mucho el costado y no podía apoyarse del todo, y que por eso no había pasado a verla.

Hablaron sobre el acuerdo que había hecho con Kakashi de quedarse ahí en la aldea, le alegraba mucho que Kirishi hubiera aceptado, ya que hubiera sido un caos que él hubiera declinado, pero a decir verdad era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento.

Había tenido cierto tiempo para pensar la actitud de Sasuke en esos días. Se había vuelto mas detallista, más cálido con ella, y eso le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo la mareaba ya que no sabía que pensar de todo ese repentino comportamiento, pero cada vez que parecía querer preguntar algo parecía pasar. Siempre los interrumpían, y podría poner sus manos al fuego que a Sasuke eso le molestaba por igual gracias a las caras que ponía… pero Sasuke era un libro cerrado, ella no podía leer las cosas en sus ojos tan fácilmente, y como siempre el azabache lograba complicarle la vida de alguna manera.

Estaba esperando deseosa que le dieran de alta de una vez, el día de ayer le habían quitado los puntos del abdomen, y ya solo quedaba que acabara de cicatrizar de la manera correcta, pero eso podía ser en su casa. Se movía ya con fluidez, los dolores de la espalda se habían ido por igual.

Estaba de turno Naruto a esas horas, pero había pasado rápido al baño.

-Perdón por eso Sakura, pero el verano me ha tenido muy sediento-le explico rascándose atrás de la cabeza.

-Esta bien Naruto, la verdad es que si esta haciendo mucho calor-

-¿Ya estas como nueva verdad?-

-Sí, así es, solo quiero que me den de alta de una vez-

-Es tu día de suerte entonces-se oyó la voz de Tsunade entrando al cuarto junto con Sasuke y Kakashi atrás de ella.

-Saben, me he dado cuenta que desde que estoy aquí las personas no tocan, solo entran a mi cuarto sin más-dijo Sakura algo desanimada. Necesitaba su privacidad.

-Lo sentimos, supongo que son los ánimos de todos-le dijo Tsunade dejando el historial de Sakura en una mesa de un lado-Pero mira el lado bueno, hoy te iras de aquí, pero necesitamos hablar de un par de cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-¿Dónde vivirás? Tu departamento quedó destrozado en el incendio y no ha sido renovado-

-Bueno… podría irme con Kirishi si no-propuso Sakura pero Tsunade negó.

-Lo siento, pero ya hable con él sobre esto. Si están juntos y los vuelven a rastrear atraparlos será mucho más fácil, Kirishi y tú tendrán que vivir separados, se podrán ver obviamente, pero vivir juntos ya no. Y puede que me odies por esto pero necesitas seguir siendo cuidada-

-Pero… no quiero involucrar a las familias de nadie en esto, se lo pediría a Ino o Hinata… pero si atacan y dañan a alguien de su familia no quisiera ni pensarlo. Sería mucha carga-

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer?-le preguntó Tsunade-Necesitas quedarte en algún lado donde se te pueda escoltar-

-No se… yo…-

-Que se quede en mi casa-soltó Sasuke ganándose la mirada de todos-Yo seguiré escoltándola de alguna maneras, y no pondrá en peligro a nadie más que a mi, pero soy bastante autosuficiente en esos asuntos por lo que no hay que preocuparse. Que Sakura se quede en mi casa-

Sakura podría jurar que su corazón jamás había latido tan rápido. Veía a Sasuke directamente a los ojos completamente muda. Sasuke le había propuesto irse a vivir con él, en las circunstancias más extrañas, pero aún así él por si solo lo propuso. Eso era, no solo para ella si no para todos, una enorme sorpresa. O tal vez para Kakashi no tanto…


	9. Primer Dia

Un poco tarde! Pero como quede. Primero de abril volvía a subir capi y aquí esta! :) es un capitulo muy sencillo, pero aun así me gusto como quedo. Ya volveré a actualizar como dos veces por semana si sigo con este ritmo.

Gracias por todos sus reviews! LadyRose23, DaniiiielaZ, iLoveSS, DULCESITO311(tu fuiste mi primer review! Haha), NinfaOscura-21, Vanessa121010, , xmomo-chanx, meliza XD, Cherry627, Kirsche Stachel, Riuhmy y bueno, a todos todos lo que leen, dejan reviews, les gusta mi historia. Los amo a todos de verdad! Ojala que les guste el capi, ya empieza el romance bueno al fin! :D

Metere más NaruHina pronto, también prometo eso. Otra pareja que quieran díganme!

Ahora si los dejo leer! xD

-….,….

-….,….

-….,….

-….,….

-…..,…

Sakura estaba entrando a la enorme casa del Uchiha. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por ahí esperando un día poder recorrerla completa? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que un día ese lugar se volviera su casa? Bueno… ahora lo tenía. Ahora estaba ahí esperando a que Sasuke le dijera donde dormiría.

-Todo esta en orden, sube-le habló desde arriba de las escaleras. Ella asintió y poco a poco empezó a caminar hacía él, aún le dolían bastante las heridas del abdomen y esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke-¿Quieres que baje a ayudarte?-

-No, no. Yo puedo-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, por completo. Tengo que acostumbrarme sabes-le decía Sakura empezando a subir las escaleras-Aunque tengas que escoltarme o lo que sea, no podrás estar 24/7 cuidándome, no quiero ser una carga a la que tengas que ayudar a tan si quiera subir unas miserables escaleras-la pelirosa logró llegar hasta él y lo miro directo a los ojos-Además, con los analgésicos que me dieron el dolor pasara pronto-

-No eres una carga Sakura, si pensara eso no hubiera ofrecido mi casa y hubiera dejado que te fueras con el dobe de Naruto, pero ambos sabemos que Naruto es bastante torpe, y tal vez hubieras acabado en casa de Kakashi-

-Si eso es cierto…-

-Pero aún así necesitas descansar según las indicaciones, y es mejor que ya te recuestes-

-Si, la verdad es que estoy cansada-

-Sígueme-

Sasuke la guio a casi el fondo del pasillo, y abrió una puerta dejando ver un cuarto bastante amplio, con un escritorio cerca de la ventana, y una cama matrimonial con mesitas de noche en cada lado con sus respectivas lámparas, tenía su closet, y una puerta que supuso era el baño. Toda decorada de una manera muy antigua.

-Es muy bonita la habitación-

-Shizune se encargo de traer todas tus cosas, tu maleta ha de estar en el closet-

-Me encargare de guardar todo después, ahora necesito dormir urgentemente. Es la primera noche en un buen rato que dormiré sin el molesto sonido de las maquinas del hospital-le dijo Sakura yéndose a sentar a la cama-

-Entonces te dejare descansar, mi cuarto es el de al lado por cualquier cosa-

-Gracias Sasuke-

-No me agradezcas nada-

Sasuke salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de él dejando a la pelirosa sola. Ella pasó sus ojos una ultima vez por la habitación, se notaba que Sasuke no había cambiado muchas cosas de aquella casa… Se preguntaba porque Sasuke había regresado a su vieja casa de la infancia, y no a su pasado departamento, tal vez por nostalgia o algo así. Debió de ser duro gracias a que en ese lugar habían muerto sus padres, y después de matar a Itachi, enterarse que él lo único que había hecho era cuidarlo. Sin duda Sasuke la había pasado mal toda su vida.

Sonrió para ella misma. Quería hacer a Sasuke feliz de nuevo, quería ayudarlo a espantar los fantasmas de su pasado, hasta llegar el día en que el pasado fuera solo eso… pasado, y no una constante sombra en su vida.

Se quito las botas ninjas y se recostó al fin suspirando. No tenía mucha idea de cómo llegaría a lograr eso, pero lo intentaría con mucha paciencia y dulzura.

Echo un ojo en la ventana viendo el soleado día que hacía, el verano seguía presente y agradecía que el cuarto gracias al calor del sol estuviera caliente. Odiaba el frio.

Con este último pensamiento cerro los ojos al fin.

-….,…

-….,….

-…,...

-….,…

-….,…

Sasuke después de haber dejado en su cuarto a Sakura había bajado a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té verde, y ahora se tomaba su segunda taza en silencio, sentado en la mesa de cocina.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía acompañado. Aunque Sakura estuviera arriba dormida y él ahí, al menos sabía que subiendo las escaleras se encontraba alguien con él en la inmensidad de esa enorme casa. El hecho de sentir la presencia de ella por ahí lo hacía sentirse acompañado, y a decir verdad, un poco más completo.

El tiempo que ella se quedaría era indefinido. Hasta que se atraparan a los que la perseguían, o que ella pudiera defenderse sola, y ambas no tenían una fecha limite aún, y no es que quisiera tenerla en peligro constante pero ya que ella estaba ahí no quería que ella se fuera. Podría ser que una vez que ella sanara él le pidiera como ultimo recurso que se quedara con él, si es que antes de eso él no lograba decirle las cosas tal como eran.

Suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Un grave error.

-….,…

-….,…

-….,….

-….,….

-….,….

Abrió los ojos lentamente volteando a todos lados recordando que se encontraba en casa de Sasuke, volteo a la ventana y notó que la luz del día se había vuelto naranja y entraba directamente a su cuarto. La casa se encontraba en total silencio.

Se paró de su cama y lentamente camino hacia el closet y lo abrió viendo su maleta ahí tal como Sasuke le había dicho.

El espacio del closet era bastante grande para todo lo que traía, entonces supo que sería suficiente, pero aún así tenía bastante polvo y tendría que limpiarlo antes de poder poner sus cosas ahí.

Checo las gavetas que estaba a un costado del closet abriéndolas una por una. Cuando abrió la ultima para su sorpresa había una foto ahí. La tomó y logro observar a un Sasuke de 5 años, siendo cargado por una bella mujer, era la madre de Sasuke, ya la había visto en fotos anteriores. Le quito el polvo de encima y decidió llevársela al Uchiha, puede que le alegrara ver aquella foto.

Sin ponerse de nuevo zapatos Sakura salió caminando de puntas gracias al frio piso, los analgésicos habían hecho efecto mientras dormía porque el dolor había bajado bastante y pronto tendría que tomarlos de nuevo antes de que volviera a agraviarse.

Noto la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke algo abierta y lentamente la abrió por si él dormía, pero nada, no estaba ahí.

Decidió bajar a ver, pero gracias a lo callada que estaba la casa pensó que tal vez él no estaba, pero aún así voto por buscarlo. Bajo las escaleras y checo en el jardín, y la sala de estar y aún así nada. Pasó hacía la cocina y se encontró con algo bastante peculiar.

Sasuke sentado en la cocina con una taza en la mano y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sin inmutarse ¿Qué no notaba su presencia?-

-Sasuke…-lo llamó suavemente pero no respondió lo que preocupo a Sakura y decidió acercarse a él-Sasuke… Que haces?-cuando llegó hasta él vio que tenía los ojos cerrados-Pero que tonto, dormirse así… no va a agentar el cuello-lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo-Sasuke, despierta-lo llamo con más fuerza hasta que él fue respondiendo.

-Sakura ¿Qué necesi…. AAAH-no logró terminar, ya que al intentar voltear la cabeza un fuerte dolor le punzo en el cuello-No puedo mover la cabeza-

-Es normal que te duela. Vaya posición para dormirte ¿Puedes levantar más la cabeza?-Sasuke lo intento, pero la cabeza quedo casi recta volteando al lado donde estaba Sakura sin poder voltear.

-Hasta ahí llegó-

-¿Cómo fuiste a dormirte aquí? Y mas así…-

-No se, cerré los ojos por un momento y quede dormido-

-Creo que ahora yo voy a tener que cuidarte a ti-

-Maldita sea, duele mucho-

-Te hare algo para curarte el cuello. Vamos a que te recuestes a la sala-

Sakura ayudó a Sasuke a pararse y lo guio hasta el sillón de la sala, y lo recostó boca abajo.

-Necesito que te quites la camisa de arriba-le pidió Sakura.

Sasuke llevaba su traje habitual que constaba con una playera casi idéntica a la que usaba cuando niño, solo que esta vez la playera era abierta hasta donde el ombligo y de color negro. Se la quito sin problema quedando solo en la camiseta de abajo que era de color gris oscuro y sin mangas dejando al aire aquellos brazos bien formados a la vista, y los omoplatos marcándose sobre la tela

-Bien… bueno, espero que funcione-Sakura se sentó al lado de él y puso su mano cerca del cuello lastimado de el emitiendo un resplandor que variaba entre el color verde del chacra curativo y uno rosa.

-Huele muy bien-murmuro Sasuke empezando a sentirse relajado.

-Es un jutsu que aprendí por ociosa estando en la aldea del invierno. Es un jutsu curativo, pero emite aroma terapia al mismo tiempo. Es un jutsu algo inútil, pero fue muy fácil aprenderlo y no vi porque no hacerlo-

-Pues no es tan inútil, en este momento me estas haciendo un gran favor-le dijo Sasuke con la cara apoyada en la bracera del sillón, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado la cual derritió a la Haruno de punta a punta, y solo cubrió su sonrojo con un poco de su pelo.

-Si, nunca sabes para que lo necesites-

Se quedaron callados, Sakura con la mirada perdida en los colores del chacra tratando de no reaccionar a la anatomía bien marcada de Sasuke, mientras que el aún con la cabeza en la misma posición trataba de no dormirse viendo el perfil de la pelirosa. Su piel blanca y su nariz pequeña y respingada, perfectamente tallada junto con sus delgados labios. Eso le gustaba mucho de ella. Cuando eran niños no presto atención, pero ahora que ambos podían considerarse adultos, las facciones de cada uno se habían definido, y las de ellas eran unas facciones delgadas y sencillas. Le gustaba lo sencillo, por ende, le gustaba ella. Desde sus delicadas y sencillas manos, su piel de un color claro y sencillo, sus labios delgados y sencillos, su pelo de un color pastel y sencillo. Todo en ella era sencillo, y lo volvía loco. Lo único que resaltaba considerablemente eran aquellos ojos que no se decidían si ser verde jade o azul agua, pero que contrastaban perfectamente con su rostro.

-Ya acabamos-dijo Sakura para el pesar de los dos al tener que separarse-Intenta mover tu cuello-

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura y logró mover la cabeza con la misma libertad de siempre. Se masajeo el cuello con la mano, y con una ligera sonrisa se volteo hacia a ella.

-Mucho mejor-le susurro y ella sonrió complacida.

-Me alegro que funcionara-Se quedaron vieron directamente a los ojos, y entonces la imagen de un Sasuke pequeño vino a la mente de Sakura recordándole la foto-Es cierto, encontré algo en el closet que quería darte-

Sakura se levantó y corrió a la cocina buscando donde había puesto la foto, y la encontró junto al lavabo. La había dejado ahí cuando había ayudado a Sasuke. Se dirigió a la sala y se volvió a sentar cerca de él y se la entrego.

-Supuse que quisieras tener esta foto-

-¿La encontraste en tu closet?-le preguntó Sasuke ensimismado viendo la foto.

-Sí, cuando te encontré en la cocina fue porque quería dártela-Sasuke observo por un par de segundos a Sakura aún sosteniendo la foto entre sus manos y empezó a asentir lentamente.

-Gracias Sakura-

-De nada…-Sasuke regresó su mirada a la foto y con un pulgar acaricio los rostros sonrientes, era un recuerdo bastante melancólico- Cuéntame de ella Sasuke…-

-¿De mi madre?-

-Si. Bueno… solo si quieres. Si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien, no tienes porque-de empezó a excusar ella, ya que era un tema personal de Sasuke.

-Esta bien. Nunca he hablado de ella realmente, de nadie en mi familia-le dijo Sasuke recostándose en el respaldo. Sakura se recostó de costado, subiendo sus piernas al sillón acurrucándolas juntas debajo de ella para poder ver a Sasuke a la cara mientras él hablaba, y al mismo tiempo, seguir cerca de él-Mi madre… mi madre era una mujer muy dulce. Creo que de toda la gente que perdí, ella fue a quien mas me dolió perder. Mi padre era muy estricto y siempre quería que Itachi entrenara y no me dejaba estar mucho con él, pero ella siempre me reconfortaba, era muy buena madre-

-Se nota. Desde lo que me cuentas hasta en la foto se ve que era una mujer muy dulce-

-Lo era. Y solo alguien como ella fue capaz de aguantar a mi padre. Raramente lo vi sonreír, siempre era serio y estricto, en especial con Itachi que era su hijo prodigo, e Itachi siempre lucho por cumplir cada expectativa de mi padre, y hasta superarla-

-Tenías una gran familia-

-Sí, la tenía-Se quedaron callados ahora ambos viendo aquella foto, cada uno pensando cosas diferentes, y al mismo tiempo no tanto. Ambos pensaban en una familia ideal, y lo que era mejor, se imaginaban juntos en aquello-Dime de los tuyos, de tus padres-

-Bueno, tanto mi papá como mi mamá eran ambos increíblemente consentidores conmigo, y al ser hija única era su princesa. Creo que eso lo sabrás al recordar lo insoportable que era de chica-

-Si, eras toda una molestia-le bromeo Sasuke sonriendo un poco, ella soltó una sonrisa ligera.

-Siempre fueron así conmigo, se encargaban de darme todo. Me contaban las viejas leyendas del pueblo de donde veníamos. Se amaban mucho también, siempre lo demostraban, crecí en un ambiente cálido-

-¿Cómo murieron?-

-Ellos, bueno, nunca regresaron de una misión, supongo que es algo normal, era una misión bastante peligrosa-le comento Sakura sin tanta importancia, pero igual Sasuke logró notar aquella tristeza tanto en su voz como en sus ojos, y sin pensarlo, dejó la foto en la mesita que tenía al lado y pasado un brazo por atrás de Sakura, la acerco a su pecho, y con la otra mano la acabo de abrazar uniendo sus manso en el costado de ella.

-No tienes que ocultar que te sientes triste-le dijo Sasuke suavemente y Sakura aceptó aquel gesto pasando un brazo por el pecho de él.

-Supongo que los padres son alguien que jamás dejaremos de extrañar-

-Nunca-

-Yo siempre quise tener un matrimonio como el de ellos-

-Yo jamás supe mucho del matrimonio de mis papás, solo se que no quiero ser como mi padre, era algo frio con nosotros y yo quisiera estar más presente en la vida de ellos-

-Estoy segura que serias un buen padre, Sasuke-le admito Sakura acariciando ligeramente el pecho de él, ensimismada por el olor masculino que desprendía la playera que tenía, y la sensación de estar recostada sobre el fuerte y casi desnudo pecho que tenía, pero como nada bueno puede durar, el estomago de Sakura sonó delatándola que tenía hambre arruinado el momento, y por primera vez escucho una risa suelta y sincera de Sasuke, y anuqué fue un dulce sonido aquello, ella no podía sentirse más avergonzada que nunca.

-Podemos ir a hacer algo de cenar-le dijo Sasuke moviendo su hombro ligeramente para mover la cabeza de ella. Sakura levantó su cabeza dejando su cara cerca de la de Sasuke aún con aquel sonrojo.

-Si, eso es buena idea-

-Vamos entonces-

Sasuke se levantó primero y le ofreció una mano a Sakura para levantarse, ya que por la posición que ella traía se le habían entumido un poco las piernas, y hasta Sasuke le bromeo diciéndole que ahora ella necesitaría de la aroma terapia.

Pasaron a la cocina y pusieron a calentar un poco de arroz en una hoya mientras que Sakura cortaba un poco de atún y Sasuke un poco de verduras.

-¿Dónde están los platos?-

-En la gaveta de arriba-le dijo Sasuke sin voltear a ver esperando oír como la abría y cerraba, pero solo escucho la dificultosa respiración de Sakura, preocupado volteo y la vio parada de puntas sin poder alcanzar los platos, sin más remedio se acercó quedando pegado a ella y con un solo estiramiento de brazos bajo dos tazoncitos-NO hagas eso, tienes tus heridas-

-Claro, perdón-le comentó ella por segunda vez sonrojada gracias a aquel gesto tomando los platos. Se sentía realmente pequeña junto a Sasuke. Pero era obvio, ella media 1.70, y el 1.85. Le sacaba casi 15 centímetros de altura, una cabeza entera-

Cenaron casi en completo silencio, a menos que uno otro comentario sobre la cena, o la calidad del atún. Cosas muy banales. Cuando acabaron limpiaron los platos en el mismo silencio y subieron las escaleras. Se susurraron unos pequeños "buenas noches" y cada quien se metió a su habitación.


	10. Solo Tú

Perdonen por la tardanza! Tuve un fin de semana ocupado y no tuve tiempo de subir el capi. Yo se que algunos esperaban un poco más de Naruto y sus ocurrencias ayudando a Sasuke, pero ya tenia maso menos esta idea, entonces bueno… ya en el prox habrá más naruhina y asi. Lo subiré apenas lo tenga acabado :)

-….,….

-…..,….

-,…..,….

-….,….

-….,….

Sakura ya llevaba una semana instalada en aquella casa, y Sasuke giraba desesperado por su cuarto. No había podido decirle y esta vez no había habido nadie que los interrumpiera, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno para decirle, y si lo encontraba se le secaba la boca.

Había visto el día de ayer a Kakashi cuando acompañaron a Sakura con Tsunade para ver como seguían sus heridas en el abdomen.

_-¿Aún nada Sasuke?-le preguntó Kakashi sombrío._

_-No, nada Kakashi-_

_-Eres un cobarde-_

_-No soy ningún cobarde-_

_-Entonces haz algo-_

_-He tratado-_

_-No es cierto-_

_-Maldición Kakashi-_

_-Ni teniéndola en tu casa puedes hacer algo-_

_-No es eso… pero…-_

_-Ya pudieron haberse acostado y solo mírate-_

_-Kakashi cierre la boca!-_

_-Estas sonrojado Sasuke! Seguro que si has pensado mucho en eso, pervertido-_

_-El único pervertido aquí eres tú-_

_-Al menos se moverme con las mujeres-_

_-Ya cállate de una vez-_

Se frotaba las sienes con desesperación al recordar todo aquello. Kakashi sabía como picar a las personas, pero tenía razón, se estaba viendo muy lento.

Iba ser momento de decirle y punto final. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara sonrojada, con el puño ligeramente levantado.

-Sakura ¿qué haces?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Ah, bueno, es que te iba a decir que porque no íbamos al mercado que hace falta ya bastante comida-

-Sí, vamos-

Sasuke regreso a tomar dinero de un cajón y salió a alcanzar a Sakura a las escaleras, ella traía un casual vestido color crema de tirantes que se ajustaba ligeramente con un pequeño listón debajo de los senos, y unas sandalias normales. Gracias al calor había preferido no usar la pesada ropa de siempre, además, si no usaba ese tipo de cosas en esos días, nunca podría.

Sasuke en cambio llevaba los típicos pantalones de siempre, pero en vez de aquella playera de cuello alto, llevaba una simple playera de manga corta y cuello redondo de color azul marino que era de una tela muy ligera.

Salieron, ella sosteniendo una bolsa de mercado y él con las manos en los bolsillos en aquel cómodo silencio disfrutando el día.

-Es un bonito día, no crees?-

-Sí, aunque el calor es infernal-

-Pues hay muchas nubes aún así, seguro lloverá al rato como es común en el verano-

-No caería nada mal-

Llegaron al mercado, y esta vez Sasuke solo se quedó callado siguiendo a Sakura de aquí allá, mientras ella guiándose de una lista compraba un par de cosas. Se aburría bastante, pero no podía, ni quería, dejarla ir sola.

-¿Quieres que lleve tomates, Sasuke?-le preguntó Sakura sosteniendo uno en sus manos-Dicen que están extremadamente buenos-

-Puede comerse uno aquí por mi cuenta-le dijo la anciana que estaba atrás del puesto-Para que vea que están deliciosos-

-Vamos Sasuke, yo se que te encantan los tomates-

Sasuke en silencio tomó el que tenia Sakura en las manos y le dio una mordida con cuidado de que el liquido que emendaba no se le escurriera, y como había dicho aquella señora en efecto aquella fruta estaba deliciosa (juro que el tomate si es biológicamente una fruta).

Sasuke asintió como un niño pequeña y Sakura sonrió complacida.

-Deme un kilo entonces, y medio kilo de duraznos. ¿A ti te gustan los duraznos Sasuke? Para saber si solo llevo para mi o también para ti-Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, le daba igual la verdad-¿Quieres probar también?-le ofreció Sakura de su durazno a medio comer y Sasuke igual le dio una mordida-¿Entonces…?-

-Esta bueno-le comentó para darle otra mordida a su tomate.

-Pero te da igual-Sasuke solo se volvió a encoger de hombros-Bueno, entonces si solo medio kilo de duraznos por favor-

La señora se los entregó y Sakura se encargo de acomodarlos en la bolsa y luego volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke.

-Nada más tengo que regresar al puesto de pescado a recoger lo que deje encargado ¿Quieres esperarme aquí? Yo se que no te gusta todo este gentío.

-Te espero aquí, ve con cuidado-Sakura asintió, y a lo poco empezó a desaparecer entre el mar de personas que iban de aquí allá.

-¿Son pareja?-le preguntó la señora llamando la atención de Sasuke-

-¿Perdón?-le preguntó de vuelta al creer no haber oído bien.

-Si usted y la señorita son pareja-

-No, no lo somos-

-¿De verdad? Parecería que si. Harían muy bonita pareja. Ella es muy hermosa-

-Si lo es…-susurro Sasuke viendo por donde Sakura se había ido.

-Y usted también muy guapo. ¿Se imagina a los niños? Serian una hermosura-

-¿Usted cree?- le preguntó Sasuke animado, era raro eso, pero aquella señora le había caído bien.

-Si, totalmente-

-Puede que algún día de estos regresemos y ella y yo ya seamos pareja-

-Cuando eso pase venga a avisarme, y yo misma les regalare un kilo de tomates-

-Tiene un trato, señora-

-Ahí viene de regreso ella, mejor mantenemos silencio-Sasuke y ella se sonrieron y Sakura llegó cargando con un poco de dificultad la bolsa.

-No te tardaste-le dijo Sasuke.

-No, te dije que era rápido ¿Vamos de regreso?-

-Déjame cargar eso por ti-le dijo Sasuke quitándole la bolsa de mercado ya llena de cosas-Hasta luego señora-

-Adiós jovencitos. Cuídense mucho!-ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino.

-Una señora bastante amable-le dijo Sakura y Sasuke asintió animado-Te pusiste de buenas muy de repente-

-No, llevo de buenas todo el día-

-Bueno, es que estas sonriendo-

-¿Insinúas que nunca sonrió?-

-No, no, no es eso, pero ya sabes, tienes una sonrisa de esquina a esquina-

-Bueno, es que los tomates estaban realmente buenos-le mintió él. La señora de una extraña manera lo había animado con sus comentarios, en especial el de los hijos por lo que ya estaba más decidido de hablar con Sakura sobre lo que estaba pasando con él.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si ¿Por qué? Hasta tu misma dijiste que me encantaban los tomates-

-Ah vaya, entonces me alegra haber comprado un kilo. Puedo hacer algo de comer que tenga tomates si quieres-

-No, no te preocupes. Me gusta comerme los tomates así solos-

-Entonces dime que quieres de comer-

-Lo que quieras-

-No, dime al menos algo que se te antoje. Compre muchas cosas, desde atún fresco, verduras, camarones, puedo hacerte lo que quieras-

-Camarones-

-¿Algo con camarones?-le preguntó Sakura y él asintió-Entonces con camarones será-

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa y se pusieron a acomodar todas las cosas que habían comprado, y luego Sakura había mandado a Sasuke a la sala de estar donde se encontraba la televisión, que ella se encargaría de hacer la comida de ese día en agradecimiento a él.

El fue a abrir la puerta del jardín para dejar que se ventilara, entró una brisa fresca y Sasuke pudo divisar un par de nubes grises empezando a formarse. Sakura había tenido razón, ese día llovería.

Escucho un maullido y volteo, y ahí estaba aquel animalito. Sonrió y se agacho para que el animal fuera hacia él y pudiera cargarlo dentro de la casa.

-Hey Sakura-la llamó caminando hacia la cocina de donde ella salió rápidamente-Mira quien regreso-

-Kuro!-dijo Sakura feliz yendo hacia el animal-No puedo creer que siga viniendo por acá-

-De vez en cuando aparece-

-Ha de haber venido a refugiarse, escuche en el mercado que hoy caería una tormenta-

-Eligio un buen lugar para quedarse-dijo Sasuke dejando al gato en el suelo.

Sakura regreso a la cocina cerrando la puerta esta vez, ya que si la dejaba abierta probablemente Kuro entraría a llevarse los camarones que estaba preparando.

Sasuke espero paciente durante veinte minutos más, hasta que apareció Sakura con una charola en las manos que tenia un plato lleno de onigiris y una tetera con dos tazas.

Le dejó en la mesa frente a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, ya esta-

-Se ve bien-

-Y sabe mejor-

-Eso ya lo veremos-le dijo Sasuke tomando uno y mordiéndolo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Él se hizo del rogar un poco pretendiendo que pensaba-Si, si. Te quedaron ricos-

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres de tomar? Hice un poco de te helado-

-Si, suena bien-

Ambos comieron en silencio viendo la televisión, que para lo bueno, Kuro no había aparecido a robarse parte de comida. Apareció hasta que Sasuke lo llamó y sacó un camarón de dentro del onigiri y se dio. Ella lo reprimió diciéndole que no hiciera eso o el gato se acostumbraría a estar encima de ellos pidiendo comida. Sasuke se disculpo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura siguieron viendo la televisión en silencio hasta que quedaron dormidos.

-….,….

-…..,…

-….,….

-….,…

-….,….

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir una helada brisa, se despego del calor del cuerpo de Sasuke y todo empeoro. Volteo y lo vio dormido y decidió no despertarlo.

Se levantó y notó la puerta del jardín abierta que se estaba empapando, después de cerrar la puerta fue por un trapo con el que seco la estancia, y lo regreso a la sala de limpieza.

Suspiro y vio que Sasuke aún seguía dormido. Sakura subió a su cuarto dispuesta a ponerse algo más caliente mas le dio pereza y se coloco unas calcetas grises hasta las rodillas, y un suéter café abierto claro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

En el momento que bajo las escaleras, para tratar de no tropezar con Kuro chocó contra una pared y noto que atrás de la escalera había un pasillo que llevaba a otra zona de la casa que no había notado jamás. Se asomó una vez más a la sala de estar y Sasuke seguía dormido con un tronco "Duerme mucho más de lo que jamás creí" pensó Sakura.

Fue a hurtadillas hacia aquel pasillo ¿Cómo jamás lo había notado? Llegó a una pequeña estancia y vio dos puertas. La primera la abrió y quedó pasmada. Era como aquellos cuartos donde las familias de hace años tenían para rezar y venerar a sus ancestros. Como un santuario. Pero lo que la dejó pasmada fue la enorme mancha en el suelo, al principio lo dudo pero luego fue obvio lo que aquella mancha era… ahí había sido donde asesinaron a los padres de Sasuke. Cerró la habitación con una intranquilidad que jamás había sentido. Un escalofrió la recorrió, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Vio la otra puerta y dudo un poco… ¿Se atrevería a ver lo que había al otro lado? Lo medito por un par de minutos, y luego cayó en cuenta que no habría nada peor que la sensación que le había causado ver la mancha de sangre en el suelo del santuario.

Abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado, en esa habitación solo había varias cajas. Se acercó a ver el contenido. Muchas de ellas eran ropa y otras cosas. Todas pertenecientes a la familia de Sasuke. Encontró una caja en especial la cual estaba llena de fotos. La acercó a la entrada y sacó un buen bonche de fotos y se sentó en el suelo junto a la caja.

Fue viendo una por una con cuidado gracias a que la luz era muy tenue. Grababa cada imagen donde se veía a Sasuke tan feliz como jamás lo había sido. Pudo apreciar la seriedad del señor Uchiha tal como el azabache le había contado hace una semana. Era cierto, se veía bastante severo. Itachi sonreía también en muchas fotos, junto con Sasuke y su madre. Logro ver fotos desde Sasuke siendo un bebé, riéndose un poco de lo adorable que era.

-Hey Sakura-oyó una voz a sus espaldas y se asustó soltando las fotos. Volteo y se encontró con Sasuke viéndola serio-No te han dicho que es de mala educación merodear por una casa que no es tuya-

-Yo, Sasuke, perdón. Noté el pasillo y no creí que esto es lo que había. Soy una fisgona, lo sé, me metí en tu vida personal y no debía. No pensé en lo que hacía, perdón, no te enojes por favor-le rogó ella al borde de las lagrimas.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y camino hasta agacharse junto a Sakura que seguía sentada en el suelo.

-¿Vas a llorar?-le preguntó incrédulo viéndola mejor-Dios, Sakura, tranquila-le pidió poniéndose cómodo junto a ella.

-No, perdón por meterme donde no debía. Me siento muy mal. No debí de haber visto, ni esto ni nada-le dijo explotando en llanto.

-¿Viste el cuarto de al lado?-le preguntó en un tono mas apagado y ella asintió dejando las lagrimas correr-No debiste-

-Lo sé. Si estas enojado lo entiendo, me regresare a mi cuarto ya-Sakura intento pararse pero Sasuke la jalo por el brazo regresándola a su lugar.

-Primero tranquilízate, que estas temblando sin parar-

-Es que, lo sentí Sasuke. Vi el cuarto y enseguida me entró esta angustia insoportable, no pude verlo ni por un minuto, cerré la puerta sin pensarlo-

-Ven acá-Sasuke la atrajo hacía él, sentándola en su regazo abrazándola, mientras ella también lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.

-Y después vi todas esas fotos de ustedes, no quiero ni pensar el infierno por el que pasaste, eras solo un niño. Creí entenderlo pero hasta hoy se que nunca lo hice. Apenas empecé a entenderte-

-Esta bien Sakura, no pasa nada-

-Si pasa…-le dijo ella separándose lo suficiente para poder verse cara a cara-Lo has tenido que pasar todo solo. Sin nadie que jamás entendiera todo esto, todo lo que tú sentiste, has vivido con esta enorme sombra sobre ti sin nadie que te ayudara a sobrellevarla jamás-

-Entonces ayúdame tú-le pidió Sasuke limpiándole las lagrimas que habían quedado impregnadas en las mejillas de ella.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-Que tú me ayudes a dejar esto atrás por completo. Quédate conmigo. No puedo pensar en otra persona con quien estar, nadie que me pueda ayudar como tú podrías. Quiero tenerte aquí, tenerte cerca siempre, solo tú. Tú, durante todos los días, con tu presencia, y tus risas por todos lados, tú siendo tú-

-Sasuke, me estas diciendo que acaso…-

-No soy bueno con las palabras, llevó dándole vueltas a esto durante ya mucho tiempo, podemos decir que durante más de un mes. Me he esforzado por tratar de demostrarlo pero entiendo que no hayas notado mucho mis detalles, pero al final lo dije. Te quiero conmigo, quiero un nuevo comienzo contigo, con el tiempo una familia completa. Una familia como la que eran tu y tus padres, una familia como la querías así como me lo dijiste el otro día. Tal vez me estoy adelantando mucho pero es que no me puedo imaginar con nadie más que contigo, y espero que tú tampoco te veas con nadie más que conmigo-

Sakura volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Se abalanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente otra vez, se separó de él y le susurro:

-Yo tampoco me podría imaginar con nadie más que contigo. Sabes que siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así-

Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente, le tomó la cara con cuidado limpiándole de nuevo las lagrimas y único sus labios con los de ella. Un beso suave y delicado. Fue prolongado y se separaron lentamente viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-Regresemos a la sala, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy-le dijo Sasuke y ella asintió.

Se levantaron con cuidado y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Caminaron hacia el sillón de la tele tomados de la mano, donde se acurrucaron.

-Duermes mucho-le comentó Sakura volteando a verlo.

-El calor me da sueño-

-Que raro habito-

-Que puedo decir-Sakura regresó su vista a la televisión y dio un largo suspiro. Empezaba a sentir esa paz después de haber tenido un fuerte llanto-Vaya día, eh-le dijo Sasuke y ella con la cabeza le indico que sí.

-Bastante emocional, pero al menos acabó bien-dijo ella sonriente. Él le la atrajo más hacia él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

La señora del mercado le debía un kilo tomates, pensó él divertido con una sonrisa que Sakura no notó.


	11. Imprevistos

Soy la peor de todas. Lo se, lo se. Acabaron vacaciones y como es mi ultimo bimestre dejaron proyectos de todas las materias, y estoy entrando a exámenes por lo que mi tiempo se redujo a nada y apenas logre acabar esto. Estoy tratando de darle más tiempo de nuevo a esto pero mi tiempo hasta que no acabe exámenes será igual muy poco, pero tratare lo prometo! Este lo hice medio largo para tratar de compensarlos.

Gracias por leer como siempre 3. Ojala les guste!

Sasuke y Sakura estaban acurrucados en la misma cama. Ella con un ligero camisón color azul cielo, y él con unos pantalones para dormir gracias a que la noche anterior al dejar de llover el clima quedo siendo húmedo y caluroso.

La puerta empezó a sonar no con el toque de una persona normal, si no con alguien tocando desesperadamente.

-¿Quién toca de esa manera?-se levantó Sasuke malhumorado con una mano en la frente.

-Y más a las ocho de la mañana-dijo Sakura viendo la hora.

-Bajare-

Sasuke bajo las escaleras lentamente maldiciendo a la persona que había arruinado su perfecto sueño.

Abrió la puerta y casi fue tirado por el rayo de pelo rubio que entró a su casa.

-¿Te desperté? Perdón-habló rápido Naruto haciendo que Sasuke azotara la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le preguntó el azabache bastante molesto.

-Es que, no pude dormir en toda la noche-

-¿Y por eso vienes a molestarme? Regrésate a tu casa-le dijo Sasuke empezando a subir las escaleras.

-No! No! Necesito hablar con alguien-

-Porque no me sorprende que hayas sido tú, Naruto-dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras, ya con una bata que hacia juego con el camisón que traía.

-Sakura! Se me olvidaba que estabas en casa del teme-

-Bueno, di que quieres aquí-

-Ehm… ¿No me invitarían a desayunar? Es que bien tan rápido que se me olvido hacerlo-les pidió el rubio rascándose atrás de la cabeza. Sasuke suspiro cansada, y Sakura solo sonrió divertida.

-Pasen a la cocina, yo hare de desayunar-

Los dos siguieron a la pelirosa a la cocina, quien en seguida empezó a sacar sartenes y cosas del refrigerador mientras que Sasuke se mantenía sereno con los ojos cerrados, y Naruto le preguntaba las mismas cosas de siempre.

Sakura sirvió tres platos y los puso en la mesa. Ella se sentó entre los dos.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto, quien comía a gran velocidad.

-¿Entonces que?-

-Que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora-volvió a preguntar Sasuke un poco más enervado.

-Necesitaba un consejo-

-Bueno, dinos Naruto-esta vez habló Sakura ya que el azabache estaba bastante mosqueado.

-Tengo un pequeño problema con Hinata-

-¿Cuál?-

Naruto soltó un gran suspiro y se cruzo de brazos tras rascarse la cabeza un poco.

-Necesito ahorrar dinero-les soltó pesadamente y tanto Sakura como Sasuke arquearon una ceja.

-Creí que vivías bastante bien-le dijo Sakura.

-Lo hago, pero no es por eso. Tal vez me vaya a la quiebra-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Quiero proponérmele a Hinata-

Sasuke que tomaba de su jugo de naranja no pudo evitar empezar a toser fuertemente mientras Sakura veía boquiabierto a su amigo. ¿Matrimonio? Eso era formalizar completamente aquella relación. Eso era muy inesperado viniendo de su amigo.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?-le preguntó Sakura aún incrédula.

-Sí, seguro. Es que su padre siempre me esta cuestionando sobre mi calidad de vida y de compromiso, y me hizo pensar en como seria ya una vida con Hinata y sentí que ya estaba listo para ese paso-

-Wow Naruto, te felicito!-le dijo ahora la pelirosa sonriente.

-Pero necesito un consejo, su ayuda. El anillo de compromiso es realmente caro y no quiero darle cualquier cosa, y no se que hacer-

-Pues deja de gastar tanto dinero yendo al ramen-le dijo Sasuke serio ganándose una mala cara de parte de Naruto-Es en serio-

-Eso no ayudaría tanto, teme!-

-Deja de gastar en tantas cosas extras! ¿Quieres tener para un anillo de compromiso? Evita todo gasto innecesario, eso es algo obvio Naruto-le volvió a decir Sasuke y Naruto se hundió en su silla con un puchero-No puedo creer ni que tengas 20 años, ni que, tú, quieras volverte hombre de familia. Es una locura-

-Bueno teme, al menos yo estoy haciendo mi vida con alguien-le dijo Naruto. Sakura y Sasuke se compartieron una mirada sin saber si hablar o no con lo que había pasado la noche anterior-¿Por qué se miran así?-les preguntó despistado como siempre. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

-Esperen… No…. No… ¿ustedes dos? ¿Cómo? ¿CUÁNDO?-les preguntó levantándose de su silla, pero en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Creo que iré a abrir dijo Sakura apurada dejando a un Naruto boca abierto y a Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados-Miren quienes son-

-Me alegra ver al equipo reunido-dijo Kakashi quien había llegado junto con Kirishi.

-Hacía bastante no te veía Kirishi-le dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Estaba con mi propia recuperación, pero mi costado al fin quedo bien-le explico devolviéndole la sonrisa-Y se que tú también ya estas mucho mejor-

-Sí, ya me quitaron los puntos y estoy como nueva-

-Y justo por eso venia yo a hablar con ustedes-les dijo Kakashi tomando la ultima silla libre en la mesa de la cocina-Ya que ambos están bien, no podemos perder más tiempo. Necesitan empezar a entrenar de nuevo. Estuve checando todas las técnicas y son esplendidas pero lastimeramente yo no puedo aprenderlas, por lo que nos dedicaremos a que ustedes las perfeccionen, ya que si Kirishi quiere traer a la vida de nuevo la aldea de su estación necesitara todo el poder que pueda-

-¿Acaso ya tiene un plan Kakashi Sensei?-le preguntó Sakura y él asintió.

-Así es, y lo he hablado con Tsunade y estuvo de acuerdo. Perfeccionaran sus técnicas y tanto Naruto, como Sasuke y como yo seremos parte del ritual y entonces regresaremos a la aldea de la nieve y haremos que la aldea regrese a ser lo que era-

-¿Y que pasara con los tipos que nos atacaron?-preguntó Kirishi esta vez poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura, lo que logró molestar ligeramente a Sasuke.

-Los enfrentaremos si es que vuelven a aparecer, que seguro lo harán, también necesitamos estar preparados para eso-

-¿Entonces cuando empezamos?-preguntó esta vez Naruto.

-Hoy. Así que regresen a arreglarse trio de vagos-les dijo Kakashi levantándose de su lugar-Me adelantare con Kirishi al campo de entrenamiento, lleguen en 10 minutos-

Kakashi y Kirishi salieron sin necesidad de que los guiaran. Cuando el clic de la puerta sonó indicando que estaban otra vez solos, Naruto volvió a regresar su mirada a sus compañeros.

-Sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa a cambiarte-le dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla con la intención de él hacer eso.

-No! No se van a salvar de explicarme!-

-¿Qué necesitas que te explique? Sakura es mi novia. Eso es todo-le comentó Sasuke al fin saliendo de la habitación dejando a Naruto boquiabierto y a Sakura sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Sakura explícame, explícame por favor-

-Pues eso es en resumen Naruto, no hay más que saber-

-¿Por qué no me contaron antes?-

-Sasuke es reservado, ya sabes-

-¿y que ahora tú también?-le preguntó irónico al ver que tampoco la pelirosa iba a soltar como había sido que al fin se juntaron.

-Mejor solo ve ya a tu casa a arreglarte, Naruto-le sugirió Sakura caminando hacia las escaleras.

Se escucho a Naruto salir de la casa y Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risa y empezó a subir las escaleras, para encontrar a Sasuke parada con su típica pose al final de estas.

-Tan metiche como siempre-

-Solo tenia curiosidad-

-Después de esto todos se enteraran ¿Sabes?-

-¿Te molesta eso?-le preguntó Sakura sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se removía agresivamente.

-No. Solo que era mejor que se fueran enterando poco a poco, no de golpe gracias a ese dobe-

-A ya veo…-

-Mejor vámonos a cambiar que tenemos mucho que hacer, en especial tú-le dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,….

-…..,….

-Empecemos con su transformación-empezó a hablar Kakashi que tenía a Sakura y Kirishi en frente-Pasen a su transformación lo más rápido que puedan-

Ambos fueron rodeados por sus respectivos elementos. Kirishi por una ráfaga de nieve mientras que Sakura por una de aire. En cuestión de un segundo ya estaba aquel hipogrifo frente a ellos, más a Sakura le tomó un par de segundos más lograr la conversión apareciendo frente a ellos convertida en una ninfa.

-Okey… Kirishi la tiene muy bien nominada, a ti Sakura aún te cuesta un poco no es cierto?-el espectro de luz que ahora era Sakura solo asintió silenciosamente-¿Y sabes usar la tecina del aire?-Sakura volvió a ladear la cabeza sin hablar indicando que más o menos-Entonces será hora de mejorarla, esquívalos todos-

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de repasar lo que Kakashi acababa de decir gracias a que en segundos tuvo que ser rodeada otra vez por luz y esta vez desapareció en una ráfaga de aire para esquivar los kunais que su sensei le acababa de lanzar.

Apareció en otro lado y Kakashi continuo su ataque las más veces que pudo hasta que se le acabaron las armas.

Sakura aun en su estado de ninfa respiraba agitadamente, jamás había usado aquella

transportación tantas veces y tan rápidamente.

La luz de su alrededor se desvaneció en un segundo regresándola a su forma normal. Estuvo a punto de azotar contra el suelo si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke logro tomarla a tiempo. Él se inclino con un Sakura en brazos, la cual al parecer se había desmayado.

-Aún le cuesta bastante-menciono Kirishi igual en su forma normal.

-Por eso es necesario trabajarla más-

-¿No será malo que gaste tanto chacra a tan alta velocidad?-le preguntó esta vez Naruto.

-Es porque aún no sabe manejar la técnica, es como cuando tú empezaste a usar la transformación del ermitaño… no me dirás que a las primeras veces saliste ileso de ella-le explico Kakashi.

-Si, igual acababa demasiado cansado-

-Es lo mismo con ella, necesita aprender de la técnica hasta que la pueda usar prolongadamente. Por ahora déjenla descansar bajo un árbol y empecemos a entrenar nosotros mientras despierta-

Sakura abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Estaba mareada y se sentía terriblemente desubicada. Se sentó con cuidado tratando de recordar que estaba pasado, entonces vio el pasto bajo ella, y escucho el sonido de algo chocar. Cuando volteo al frente pudo ver a Naruto entrenando arduamente junto con Kirishi.

-Despertaste-oyó la profunda voz que tanto amaba a sus espaldas. Se volteo para encararlo y ahí estaba él recargado en el árbol viéndola.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te sobre excediste en tan solo cinco minutos de entrenamiento-le dijo Sasuke a lo que ella suspiro decepcionada y abrazo sus rodillas.

-Son técnicas realmente pesadas, me frustra aún no poder controlarlas perfectamente-

-Necesitaras tiempo como todo-

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos…-

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte el doble-

Sakura se levantó en un segundo con una mirada decidida, respiro profundo y se acercó hacia el campo de batalla.

Naruto y Kirishi se percataron de ella de inmediato.

-Sakura, al fin despiertas-le dijo Kirishi sonriéndole.

-Y justo a tiempo que ya me estaba agotando, y muro de hambre-se quejó Naruto sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no van tú, Kakashi sensei y Sasuke a comer algo, Naruto?-le preguntó Sakura-Quiero que me dejen entrenar sola con Kirishi… Por favor-

Todos la miraron extrañados, era lo mismo tanto entrenar con ellos ahí que sin ellos, pero si hablábamos del Uchiha, él era a quien menos le parecía la idea. Desde que se habían encontrado con aquel tipo en los templos de la aldea del invierno le tenía unos celos inmenso. Él y Sakura compartían algo, un mismo pasado, un mismo talento, una misma descendencia, y eso lo irritaba de varias maneras. Él, si Sakura se lo pedía, la ayudaría perfectamente pero dadas aquellas circunstancias solo Kirishi sabía como ayudar a Sakura, y eso todos ahí lo entendían, pero él no estaba de acuerdo.

-Esta bien Sakura, si así lo deseas-le dijo Kakashi empezando a caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento-Vamos, Sasuke, Naruto. Ya escucharon- Naruto en seguida alcanzo el paso de Kakashi, pero Sasuke primero pasó al lado de Sakura.

-Con cuidado, te veo en la casa-le dijo Sasuke suavemente solo para que ella escuchara, ella le asintió dulcemente y luego dirigió su mirada a Kirishi.

Ambos esperaron a que los dejaran solos plenamente y se acercaron.

-El Uchiha es muy protector-

-Algo así-

-Le debo de caer pésimo-

-Se acostumbrara, no te preocupes-

-Bueno, supongo que debemos empezar-le dijo Kirishi haciendo salir estalactitas de hielo de sus manos-

-Empecemos-le siguió Sakura totalmente decidida.

-...,...-

-...,...-

-...,...-

-...,...-

Los hombres del equipo siete caminaban tranquilos camino a aquel lugar de barbacoa donde solían juntarse con los demás chicos de vez en cuando.

-Con que eres celoso Sasuke-le dijo Naruto con aquella expresión zorruna que sacaba de vez en cuando logrando que Sasuke frunciera ligeramente el seño.

-Si, cuéntanos Sasuke, como fue que al fin formalizaste con Sakura-le preguntó ahora Kakashi con la misma expresión que Naruto.

-Hubieras visto tu cara cuando Sakura pidió que la dejáramos sola con Kirishi. Eres un celosote, quien lo diría-

-Ya cállate-

-Ya Sasuke! Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo fue? Le diste unos besos, o ella tuvo que ser la que diera el primer paso-le siguió preguntando Naruto.

-No te importa-sentencio Sasuke entrando al restaurante dejando a Kakashi y Naruto esperando por respuestas. Que más daba, tenían toda la comida para tratar de sacarle la verdad a Sasuke.

Habían pasado dos horas y el cometido de Kakashi y Naruto había sido un total fracaso. Lo único que habían logrado era una muy marcada vena punzante en la frente de Sasuke.

Salieron del lugar y notaron que las horas del día se habían pasado volando ya que el atardecer acababa de pasar dejando un cielo claroscuro y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

-Creo que será hora de ir a ver como van Kirishi y Sakura-comentó Kakashi. "Lo mejor que han dicho en todo el día" pensó Sasuke para si.

Caminaron tranquilos por primera vez en el transcurso del día y Sasuke lo agradecía enormemente, ya se había cansado de la hiperactividad de Naruto y de que, raramente, Kakashi cooperara con el rubio.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Sakura estaba de rodillas sentada respirando agitadamente. Estaba llena de tierra y tenía varias heridas, y lo mismo con Kirishi, pero aún así lo más preocupante eran sus expresiones… Sakura tenía una de duda, y se podía jurar que la cara de Kirishi enmendaba una mezcla de dolor pero cariño a la vez.

-Veo que tuvieron un día agitado-les dijo Kakashi y los dos asintieron-Es mejor que descansen ya-

-Sí, muero de hambre-habló Kirishi estirándole una mano a Sakura para que se levantara, quien extrañamente de nuevo, dudo si aceptar pero al final lo hizo.

-Porque no van cada quien ya a sus casas a darse un buen baño que están destrozados. Yo te invitare a comer Kirishi y me contaras como les fue en el entrenamiento-le dijo Kakashi y ambos volvieron a asentir.

-Vamos a la casa, Sakura-le dijo Sasuke y ella tras darle un ultima manera a Kirishi corrió al lado de su ahora novio.

-¡Y yo que!-dijo Naruto exaltado viendo como cada quien tomaba su camino.

-¿No tienes una novia que ver?-le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto y la cara de este palideció en segundos.

-Había quedado de ir a las siete a su casa-se lamentó poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Llevas diez minutos de retraso, mejor apúrate ya-le sugirió Kirishi y en cuestión de segundos lo único que quedo de Naruto fue su nube de polvo cuando salió corriendo.

Cada quien se despidió y tomó su propio camino.

-...,...-

-...,...-

El camino de Sasuke y Sakura se había tornado silencioso, ni si quiera el cómodo silencio que los solía invadir, no, era un silencio diferente, uno más gélido y eso le preocupo al azabache ya que significaba que a ella le pasaba algo.

Ya llegando a la casa, mientras Sasuke abría la puerta de la casa decidió que no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a la pelirosa tras dejarla pasar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Sakura se tardó en responder.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Estas rara-

-No es eso, estoy sumamente cansada. Fue un entrenamiento agotador-

-Ya veo…-le dijo no muy convencido-Pediré algo de cenar en ese caso, no te molestes en cocinar tú algo hoy-

-Gracias, iré a darme un baño que me siento fatal-

Sasuke solo le hizo un ligero ademan con la cabeza a Sakura para que ella subiera corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

Se baño lentamente sintiendo como sus ojos le pedían descanso, pero su estomago era más fuerte con ella.

Sakura se recargó en la pared de la regadera recordando lo que acababa de pasar aquella tarde con Kirishi.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordarlo.

"_Sakura y Kirishi se sentaron a descansar después de varias horas de entrenamiento._

_-Entonces tú y el Uchiha ya al fin son pareja-_

_-Vaya cosa ¿no? Quien lo diría-_

_-No, no lo creo… -_

_-¿Cómo que no lo crees?-_

_-Sakura, tenias que ser mujer…-le dijo Kirishi con una pequeña risa._

_-Explícate-le pidió ella igual divertida._

_-No ves lo que eres, eres dulce y hermosa. Eres una chica muy fuerte, eres admirable, y cocinas excelente. Te ves lo malo y no ves que cualquier hombre que logre tenerte es el hombre más afortunado del mundo-le confesó Kirishi muy cerca de la cara de ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara._

_-Kirishi… yo…-_

_-Y ese Uchiha-dijo interrumpiéndola-tan egocéntrico y ciego, teniéndote tanto tiempo y apenas se digna… pero que suerte la suya, quien no quisiera ser él-le siguió diciendo tomándole el mentón a la pelirosa acercándola a él-Si yo fuera él-le habló haciendo su aliento chocar contra los labios de ella-… Si yo fuera él apenas hubiera sabido que me amabas, no hubiera dudado en hacerte mía-_

_-Kirishi, basta…-le pidió ella-No puedes, no lo hagas-_

_Kirishi la soltó y Sakura lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y alejarse un par de pasos del muchacho observándolo, mientras que él seguía sentado viendo a un punto indefinido del panorama, hasta que se paró y se sacudió un poco los pantalones._

_-Sigamos entrenando-declaró él tratando de pretender que eso no había pasado nunca. Y en silencio Sakura prometió que trataría de hacer lo mismo."_

Mientras recordaba había acabado de bañarse y se había colocado unos shorts de tela ligera blancos y una blusa sin mangas holgada de color rosa pálida, tonos más clara que su pelo.

Su mente ahora divaga si contarle a Sasuke o no. No sabía que tan celoso era o como reaccionaria ante tales cosas… apenas se habían vuelto novios el día de ayer, no sabía muchas cosas de él en esos aspectos.

Tal vez lo mejor era esperar… no quería que Sasuke y Kirishi tuvieran una pelea, menos en aquellos tiempos donde estar unidos y precavidos era de suma importancia.

Tocaron dos veces a su puerta y ella dio un salto ya que la habían tomado desprevenida.

-Sakura, llegó la comida ¿Esta todo bien?-se oyó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se apuro a ir a abrirle.

-Si, perdón, es que estoy tan casada que soy mas lenta de lo normal-

Sasuke solo le sonrió y tomaron camino rumbo a la cocina para cenar. Sakura veía la espalda de Sasuke mientras seguida debatiéndose… no podía hablar de lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

No lo haría.


	12. Cambio De Planes

He desaparecido por meses, pero les tengo buenas noticias :D! Ya acabe al fin la escuela! Y no saldre de vacaciones (que yo sepa) por lo que he tenido tiempo de trabajar en este fic. Ya tengo el siguiente cap de este listo, y el siguiente a ese ya va a la mitad... entonces si todo sale bien ya estare actualizando como al principio que era varias veces por semana... seamos positivo y que sea asi

Gracias a todos los que no han abandonado la historia! y perdon de nuevo!

-...,...-

-...,...-

Habían pasado tres largas semanas en intensos entrenamientos, pero todo estaba dando frutos al fin. La transformación de Sakura ya era completamente impecable, tal como era la de Kirishi, pero seguían entrenado ya que no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían cuando se volvieran a encontrar con aquellos tipos.

Lo que venia siendo su relación con Sasuke, podrían decir que se había tornado un poco más intensa, muchos podrían decir que era muy rápido porque llevaban casi un mes juntos apenas, pero realmente ¿Era muy pronto? Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, se conocían desde niños, y habían estado como equipo desde los trece años aunque Sasuke desertara por casi cuatro años, pero ahora tenían 20 años. ¿A caso si era muy pronto?

Ese día se los habían dado libre y agradecía eternamente ya que sentía como su cuerpo le pulsaba de todo el entrenamiento que había tenido.

Sasuke había salido porque al parecer Tsunade quería hablar con él sobre unas cosas que recientemente había encontrado de los Uchiha.

Ella se encontraba en el pórtico del patio trasero recostada en una toalla con una pequeña falda y una blusa de tirantes, y junto a ella había una jarra de té helado. A su lado disfrutando del sol también estaba Kuro, quien había decidido aparecerse por ahí ese día.

-Sasuke ya se esta tardando demasiado…-se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato negro.

Suspiro viendo el cielo el cual no tenía ni una nube paseándose por él, cerro los ojos cuando el cansancio le ganó y supuso que cuando despertara Sasuke ya estaría ahí.

-…,….

-…,….

-…,….

-…,….

-…,….

Naruto iba camino a casa de Hinata, había estado esas tres semanas en tan arduo entrenamiento de nuevo que apenas la había visto y por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

De camino se cruzo con una joyería y justo estaban los anillos de compromiso en la vidriera, irritado se acercó y volvió a ver los precios haciendo que su buen humor decayera un poco al ver que no estaba ni a la mitad de poder comprar uno.

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué haces?-habló una voz a su espalda haciendo que diera un salto y se pusiera rojo como un tomate al ver a su sensei reflejado en la vidriera-¿Anillos de compromiso?-

-Yo, no. No. No… nada más me paseaba por aquí y me llamaron un poco la atención, solo eso-

-Parecías decaído-

-No se de que habla Kakashi Sensei-

-Aja…-dijo Kakashi sin creérsela-No sabía que ya pensabas en un compromiso mucho más serio-

-No se de que habla, nada más lo vi-dijo Naruto retomando su camino poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

-¿A caso te falta dinero para comprar uno?- le preguntó Kakashi y Naruto quedo estático en ese momento en su lugar. "Lo atrape" pensó Kakashi.

-…,….

-…,….

-…,….

-…,….

Sasuke iba llegando a su casa exhausto. Traía en las manos una caja con más papeles que tendría que archivar y no había cosa que le diera más pereza que hacer aquello.

Suspiro y dejó la caja en el suelo para abrir la puerta. La casa se escuchaba en completo silencio por lo que empujo la caja con el pie dentro de la residencia con cuidad. Cerró la puerta y le sorprendió no ver a Sakura ir a recibirlo.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke inspeccionando la casa y volviendo a llamarla sin obtener respuesta, lo que empezó a preocuparlo-¡Sakura!-llamó con más fuerza. Empezó a escuchar el movimiento en la parte de atrás de la casa y fue ahí rápidamente encontrándose con la pelirosa restregándose los ojos acostada en el pórtico del jardín.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó aún adormilada y él sintió como una opresión se le iba de encima.

-Llegue y no respondiste… y yo creí…-

-¿Qué me había pasado algo?-le respondió ella levantándose de su lugar quedando frente a él-Bueno, tranquilo que estoy bien. Además se cuidarme por mi misma-

-Eso lo se, eso no quita que me preocupe por ti y más en estas situaciones-le dijo Sasuke poniendo un mecho del largo pelo de Sakura tras de su oreja. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero vamos a adentro que aún hace demasiado calor-

Ambos entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta del jardín, pero apenas Sasuke la cerro tomo a Sakura por atrás abrazándola por la cintura.

-Sabes una cosa-le susurró Sasuke a Sakura volteándola para que ella lo mirara con cara de duda, pero en vez de decirle algo él la beso primero de manera suave y lenta, pero cuando Sakura pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, no pudo evitar más que atraerla más hacia él y profundizar el beso.

A Sasuke se le pasaron un par de ideas por la cabeza pero no prefirió otro lugar que el usual.

Sasuke paso sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Sakura y la levantó haciendo que ella lo rodeara con estas por la cadera. Cuando la pelirosa recupero sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor fue cuando su espalda choco contra algo suave y descubrió que era la cama de Sasuke.

Sasuke se separó de los labios de Sakura por un segundo para verla a los ojos. Ambos estaban con un ligero sonrojo que se remarcaba violentamente gracias a los rayos de sol que la próxima puesta de sol brindaba y sus respiraciones empezaban a ser un poco más intensas de lo normal. Sasuke busco en la mirada de ella algún signo de duda de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero lo que recibió fue un corto y suave beso de Sakura en su labio inferior.

Eso fue suficiente para que él supiera que ella no guardaba ningún tipo de duda.

-….,….-

-….,….-

-…..,…-

-…..,…..-

-….,…..-

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en completa oscuridad y confundida, entonces todo regreso a su cabeza. Los besos, las grandes manos de Sasuke recorriéndola, las caricias.

Volteo a su derecha y lo vio dormido boca arriba con la sabana tapándolo hasta medio abdomen. Se tentó a enredarse más en la sabana y acurrucarse a su lado pero su boca le pedía agua a gritos.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado ya que la entrepierna le dolía bastante. Cuando te hablan de tu primera vez te dicen que en el momento duele, pero no te dicen que el después es cuando más duele.

Con una pierna logro atraer sus bragas hacia ella y se las puso sentada, pero se tuvo que parar para tomar la playera de Sasuke del suelo mientras soltaba suaves maldiciones por el dolor y se la puso, no tenía ganas de ponerse su brasier.

Camino de puntitas fuera del lugar para no despertar a Sasuke y bajo las escaleras sintiéndose un pato.

Llegando a la concina se sostuvo de la barra del lavabo y se restregó las piernas una con otra tratando de parar el ardor. Esperaba que para mañana en la mañana mucho del dolor se hubiera esfumado.

Sacó un vaso y espero paciente a que se llenara mientras pensaba en lo que horas antes había sucedido, y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro mientras se tomaba de una el vaso entero.

Suspiro aliviada y se dispuso a voltearse y tomar el mismo doloroso recorrido hacia el cuarto, pero cuando se volteo se encontró con Sasuke viéndola a su espalda y soltó un grito de sorpresa, ni si quiera lo había sentido.

-Sasuke, me asustaste!-le reprocho dándole un pequeño golpe en el desnudo pecho de él.

-No quería interrumpirte-le respondió suavemente mientras se inclinaba un poco y ponía sus manos en la barra dejando a Sakura atrapada entre sus brazos, y sus caras a la misma altura-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… un poco adolorida-le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Perdón, tal vez debí de haberme controlado al final-

-No, estuvo bien. Me dolería no importa la manera en que lo hubieras hecho-Sakura le logró sacar una pequeña risa a Sasuke con este comentario y él acabo por acortar la distancia y darle un cuidadoso beso, como si no quisiera lastimarla más.

-¿Ya cenaste algo?-le preguntó Sasuke a la hora de separarse de ella.

-No, solo tomé un poco de agua-

-Pues no nos caería mal cenar algo-

-…,….-

-…,….-

-….,…-

-….,….-

-….,….-

El sol brillaba radiante en los cielos de Konoha dando a entender que apenas venía dando el medio día, y en un típico punto de encuentro se encontraban reunido el equipo 7 más Kirishi.

Kakashi los veía serios, intercambio una mirada con Kirishi quien asintió.

-Chicos… se que necesitábamos mantener a Sakura y Kirishi a salvo aquí en la aldea, pero dado a que la noticia de los sobrevivientes de las naciones de las estaciones se propago se nos ha ordenado que tenemos que ir y restaurar la aldea del invierno-

-Pero eso solo los pondrá en la mira de nuevo! Sakura estuvo a punto de morir-se sobresaltó Naruto-Al menos que ella no vaya-

-Tiene que-habló Kirishi-Ella es la única de los dos de esas naciones, sin ella estaría incompleto-

-Iremos todos, nosotros tenemos como misión protegerlos-anuncio Kakashi-Salimos mañana temprano-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Sasuke que se había mantenido con la mandíbula tensa ante la noticia volteo a ver a Sakura, quien se tomaba una muñeca con la otra mano y las mantenía ambas pegada a su pecho. Estaba asustada, y él también.


	13. Tormenta

Sakura estaba en su cuarto arreglando su mochila, aunque ya solía dormir en la cama de Sasuke no había cambiado sus cosas al cuarto de este.

Suspiraba de vez en cuando y la lentitud con la que hacia la maleta era inusual. Estaba muy nerviosa, más que eso. Recordó cuando enfrentó a aquellos dos tipos, casi pierde su vida en ello, recordó aquella sensación de que le extrajeran su chacra, la sensación de estar muriendo. Era una sensación terrible y no quería volver a vivirla. No quería morir, y menos ahora que tenía a Sasuke a su lado.

Se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas, y se restregó los ojos rápidamente al oír los pasos de Sasuke acercándose al cuarto.

-Estas tardando mucho…-le habló él a sus espaldas y ella volteo tratando de sonreír.

-Es que estoy un poco nerviosa-le dijo Sakura y Sasuke se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en el hombro descubierto.

-Yo estaré ahí-le dijo y ella asintió.

-Lo sé-apretó los labios haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener las lagrimas en su lugar, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

-No llores-

-No, perdón, es solo que… perdón-ella negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de continuar-solo tengo miedo, por ti, por mi, por todo. Que tal si…-

-No. No digas nada. No sigas-le dijo Sasuke abrazándola contra él-Nadie morirá, saldremos de esta, y regresaremos a la aldea cuando menos lo pienses-

-Esos tipos son poderosos, no sabes como…-

-Hemos pasado peores. Sakura escúchame bien… no te voy a perder a estas alturas, y tú no me perderás a mi, estaremos bien, tal vez heridos pero con vida y de vuelta aquí-

Sakura pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sasuke y se aferró a él asintiendo ante las palabras de él tratando de confiar en ellas. Él tenia razón habían pasado por peores, la guerra ninja había sido terrible y habían salido de esa. Una vez más calmada se separó de él y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa más calmada.

-Ya estoy mejor. Gracias-le dijo Sakura sorbiendo un poco la nariz.

-Vamos a dormir, que tenemos que estar ahí temprano-

-Sí, vamos-

-…..,….-

-…..,….-

-…..,….-

-….,…..-

-Tendré que proteger muy bien a Sakura, sabes…-le dijo Naruto a Hinata, quienes estaban sentados en el parque aún cuando era de noche.

-Estoy segura que la protegerás muy bien… pero… no te olvides de cuidarte tú… por favor-Hinata jugaba con su pie en la tierra al decir esto, estaba muy nerviosa por él y lo que pudiera pasar en aquella misión. La mano de Naruto se poso sobre la suya haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver la cara.

-Siempre he regresado vivo ¿no es así? Esta vez no será la excepción Hinata, lo prometo-

-Confió en ti, pero recuerdo como regresó Sakura y me da miedo por ti-

-No tengas miedo, eso fue porque Sakura ya estaba agotada cuando enfrento a aquellos hombres. Y yo tengo energía de sobra-

-Me gustaría acompañarlos-le confesó ella dejando a Naruto un tanto sorprendido.

-Imposible. Yo te prefiero aquí, si tú vas entonces estaría en un gran problema entre tener que proteger a Sakura y estar al pendiente de ti por igual. Y al menos si tú te quedas tendré la certeza que tú estas bien-

Hinata formo una de esas sonrisas que derretían el corazón de Naruto. Él le dio un beso en la coronilla y luego paso a sus labios y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por hoy ya no pensemos en eso ¿Te parece? Estaré lejos por tiempo indefinido y prefiero tener este tiempo para hablar de otra cosa-

Hinata asintió, y Naruto entrelazo sus manos para que siguieran andando por la aldea.

-…,…-

-…,…-

-…,…-

-…,…-

A primera hora, tal como había indicado Kakashi estaban todos. La mañana era silenciosa y por igual lo eran ellos. Nadie parecía poder pronunciar palabra, al menos así fue por un gran lapso de tiempo.

-Esta vez iremos directo a la aldea del invierno ¿No es así, Kakashi?-

-Así es Naruto, y tomaremos una ruta diferente-

-¿Cuánto haremos en esta nueva?-

-Tomando en cuenta que nos tomaremos tiempo para armar campamento y dormir, como cinco días, tal vez seis-

-Es bastante-

-Se encuentra lejos tomes la ruta que tomes-le dijo Kirishi.

-Lo noto-suspiro Naruto resignado.

-Apenas empezamos el viaje dobe, no te desesperes-

-Lo dices tú porque Sakura viene con nosotros, si no viniera te aseguro que sería igual de pesado para ti-

-Eso es muy dulce Naruto-le dijo Sakura y este le sonrió.

-Yo lo sé, soy un hombre dulce Sakura. Ves Sasuke, sigue mi ejemplo-

-Primero muerto-

-Que amargado hombre, como puedes estar con él Sakura. Apuesto que no te hace ni cariñitos-

-Naruto-lo llamó Sasuke y este volteo a verlo-CALLATE-le dijo severo y Naruto solo asintió deprisa haciendo reír a todos.

Cuando las risas cesaron los ojos de Sakura y Kirishi se toparon. Ella trato de mantener la misma sonrisa pero su rostro se ensombreció un poco mientras que la sonrisa de Kirishi seguía casi intacta, solo que había tomado un detalle extraño, algo escalofriante. Sakura se volvió a refugiar al lado de Sasuke viendo hacia el suelo.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Sasuke.

-,…..-

-…,…-

-…,….-

-…,….-

Caminaron hasta que el sol se puso, y se dedicaron a encontrar un lugar cerca de algún estanque. Pusieron sus tiendas de campaña durmiendo Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, y Kirishi dormiría en la solo en la suya.

Sasuke había acabado de prender la fogata, y se sentaba alrededor de esta en un tronco tirado que había encontrado y con ayuda de Naruto había traído con ellos.

-Hey-dijo Sakura sentándose junto a él-Ha sido un día cansado-

-Sí…-

-¿Todo esta bien?-

-Hay algo que quiero, o más bien, necesito preguntarte-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Ha pasado algo malo entre tu y Kirishi?-

Sakura se quedo paralizada ante la mirada de Sasuke, tratando de disimular el nervio que empezaba a crecer en ella. Él había notado lo de la mañana. Quien dijera que Sasuke no era un hombre de detalle estaba completamente equivocado.

-No, nada de importancia-

-Pero ha pasado algo, algo que evitaste decirme-

-No tiene importancia. Han sido semanas muy tensas para todos y no estamos en una situación, que digamos, muy reconfortante-

-Como tú lo veas-

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-No te pongas así-

-No me pongo de ninguna manera, solo supuse que algo grande tuvo que pasar para que te pusieras tan incomoda con la simple mirada de Kirishi, ya que tú y él eran un gran equipo, si mal no recuerdo-

-Solo déjalo…-

Sasuke ya no respondió nada, y a lo poco los demás llegaron a sentarse con ellos dejándole un mal sabor de boca a Sakura.

Si Sasuke se enteraba, no quería ver como se pondría. Se lo pudo haber dicho, pero sabría Dios como se pondría con Kirishi y no era momento para que esos dos se pelearan o que causaran algún tipo de riña que les quitara energía necesaria. Aquellos hombres que casi la asesinaron seguían allá afuera, y estaba segura que no se rendirían en llevársela a ella y a Kirishi.

-…,…-

-….,…-

-…..,…-

-…,…..-

-….,….-

Llevaban contados tres días de viaje, y al parecer les faltaba poco para llegas a la aldea del invierno, y para la buena fortuna de Sakura, Sasuke no había vuelto tomar el tema de Kirishi aún cuando la tensión entre los dos se notaba, mas parecía que todos lo ignoraban, hasta el mismo Kirishi.

Como era rutina, ya era hora de poner el campamento y descansar por ese día, esta vez se quedarían dentro de una cueva ya que desde horas antes el cielo se había nublado notablemente.

Kakashi los había puesto tareas a cada uno. A ella la había puesto justo con Kirishi a recolectar algo de frutos, o lo que fuera comestible. Tras tres días de viaje la comida se hacia escasa.

-Sakura, perdón si arruine las cosas entre nosotros-

-Kirishi, no hablemos de eso por favor-

-No quiero causarte muchos problemas-le dijo él acercándose, a lo que ella se alejo un paso. Un fuerte trueno se dejo oír a lo lejos, y pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer.

-Apurémonos, que viene una tormenta-

-Sasuke sospecha algo ¿No es cierto?-mas la pelirosa no le respondió-los vi hablando la otra noche y ninguno de los traía buena cara. Él es un hombre muy listo, tú bien lo sabes-

-¡Detente Kirishi!-

-¡Es que me siento mal! Jamás quise causar esto con mi confesión, no quiero que solo por mis sentimientos tú y Sasuke tengan problemas. Te amo pero quiero verte feliz-

-No es momento para hablar de esto, no es momento para que…-

-Es el momento perfecto, Sakura-habló una voz a su espalda, una que ella conocía bien.

-Sasuke…-dijo la pelirosa sintiendo como la lluvia empezaba a caer fuerte.

-Con que eso era-dijo él acercándose a los dos-Sabes, no me importa tanto. Lo que me importa es que me dijiste que era algo sin importancia, y esto, tiene suma importancia ¿No me lo pensabas decir?-

-Hubiera causado problemas entre los dos, y necesitamos estar unidos… entiende-

-Lo que entiendo es que no me tuviste confianza-

-Sasuke, no es así-

-Hubiera sido fácil decirlo, y decidiste esconderlo aún cuando hace unos días te lo pregunte-le dijo Sasuke para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Por favor escúchame!-

Sakura estuvo a punto de volverle a gritar, pero gracias a la lluvia su pie se resbalo y ella cayó en seco sobre el lodo. Apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca de un desfiladero. Se tomó de la raíz de un árbol que se descubría gracias a que la tierra de su alrededor se estaba volviendo lodo, amenazando con llevársela a ella al interior de un canal cavernoso.

Trató de jalarse hacía arriba pero los pies se le resbalaban y sus manos corrían el mismo riesgo.

-¡Sasuke!-logro gritas con esfuerzo, esperando que él la oyera y no la ignorara-¡Sasuke ayúdame!-volvió a gritar, esta vez desesperadamente.

Sasuke quien iba caminando sin querer voltear, al oír aquel grito tuvo que hacerlo y no vio a la pelirosa por ningún lado.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó preocupada regresando al camino sin verla aún.

-¡Aquí Sasuke!-le grito Kirishi. Cuando el azabache llegó, Kirishi trataba de subir a Sakura pero se le resbalaba de las manos, y la lluvia no parecía mejorar, si no que todo lo contrario.

En un segundo la mano de Sakura de resbalo de la raíz y la otra de entre las manos de Kirishi deslizándose con velocidad colina abajo.

Sasuke en un reflejo saltó hacia el desfiladero, no sabía a donde los llevaría pero no iba a dejarla ir.

Sakura había ingresado en aquel extraño canal cavernoso, y él pretendía hacer lo mismo pero un grito de Kirishi, que al parecer iba tras ellos, lo advierto de unas rocas que iban en caída, y tuvo que rodar sobre si mismo deteniendo de un tronco que estaba atorada en aquel canal de lodo.

Las rocas habían caído bloqueando aquel canal, destruyendo sus esperanzas de ir tras Sakura. Ahora ella estaba ahí atorada, y no había anda que él, al menos en ese momento, pudiera hacer.

-Sakura…-susurró por ultimo antes de que la voz de Naruto y Kakashi lo hicieran voltear.

Habían atado una cuerda a un árbol y habían lanzado el otro extremo hacia él, y así sacarlo entre todos.

Bajo aquella impasible lluvia, Sasuke cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente y regresando su mirada por donde Sakura se había resbalado.

-Necesitamos sacarla de ahí de alguna manera-dijo Naruto.

-Eso tendrá que ser en la mañana-le respondió Kakashi y Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon a ver-Esta lluvia es demencial, y no podremos si quiera mover un poco las rocas. Seria inútil tratar. Regresemos a la cueva y veremos como liberar el canal de nuevo-

Sasuke se paró con ayuda de Naruto. Logró ver como en frente de todos caminaba Kirishi, apartado.

Le caía bien, pero nunca le tuvo la confianza y ahora sabia que había estado en lo correcto. Tenía ganas de estrellarse la cara contra las paredes de la cueva, pero agredirlo seria una total perdida de tiempo, y lo importante en ese momento era sacar a Sakura de ahí. No era un hombre de religión, pero le rezaba y pedía a todos los dioses, o cualquier fuerza sobre natural allá afuera, que por favor ella estuviera bien, y que lograran dar con ella rápidamente.

Estaban justo como empezó. Sakura perdida por algún lado, y él, sin ella, y sin pista de su estado.

Pues espero que les este gustando y gracias por sus reviews! espero seguir leyendolos a todos! :)


End file.
